That Gal
by Cristina2
Summary: *Just Read*This takes place before the MORP and after Shelby goes home to take care of Walt. A new girl comes in and steals everything Shelby left.
1. That Gal

That Gal  
* This takes place after Shelby goes jome for Walt and before the MORP and girl Natalie Coleman comes and takes everything Shelby left. I Own only Natalie none of the HG people belong to me yadayda*  
  
"I swear Shelby Merick if you are going to be this way fine then! I can stand this your going back to Horizon! " yelled Sharon Merrick.  
  
  
AT Horizon  
Peter Scarborough stood at his desk reading the file for Natalie Coleman taking place for Shelby. Not many Cliffhangers would be happy.  
Natalie Coleman age 17 claming to have an affiar with her steph-father Sebastian and mother Regina coulden't take it anymore.   
  
AFFAIR WITH STEPH-FATHER though Peter. It sounded ridicoulus. If Scott or Shelby ever knew they would flip. This was going to be quite of a girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Cliffhangers sat in the main room. David and Ezra were playing chess. Auggie and Juliette were cuddling while Daisy was just sitting and doing nothing and it was almost the same with Scott.  
Suddenly Peter and Sophie came in Cliffhnagers we have a new student coming.   
"What?" demanded Scott.  
Peter went on . Her name is Natalie Coleman and she is going to be in our group.   
" What in place for Shelby?" demanded Daisy.  
Peter coulden't answear he assumed Daisy and Scott would act this way.  
"Whats her story?" asks Ezra.  
"Well....you'll have to wait and see" said Peter.  
Ciaos broke in the room. Everyone was so busy talking they diden't notice a extra preasence in the room.  
"Is this big commotion for me?" aske d avoice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Shelby and Jess were in the kitchen cleaning dishes. It was silent. It was always like this at home. Sharon their mother diden't say much and Walt well Walt........\  
Shelby diden't know how she would survive.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

That Gal  
  
Natalie stared at all the kids in amusement...really were they all so interested in her?  
Suddenly the man who she assumed was Peter S stood up.  
"I see your Natalie Coleman" he said.  
"Yes" said Natalie quietly.  
"Well I was going to have you meet your new group the Cliffhangers but I guess you can already" said Peter mentioning to the group.  
  
"Ok everyone stand up let's introuduce ourselves to Natalie" said Peter.  
Everyone was now quiet stood up. Natalie coulden't help but look at the cute bllound haired boy who seemed to be also staring at Natalie.  
Meanwhile Scott was thinking Man Natalie had black curls and icy blue eyes. Scott liked her eyes. All of a sudden Scott felt guilty. His heart was supposed to belong to Shelby.  
As David began to introudice himself Natalie was lost in her thoughts about Scott. He was cute but.....something seemed wrong.  
"Hello I am Ezra and I'm here because I overdosed on drugs" said a quiet culry haired boy.  
"Hi! I'm Juliette I'm here because I use to cut myself" said a pretty but overly perky girl.  
"I'm Daisy and I'm here because I use to love goth music now I don't even like music anymore "Daisy said dryly but coldly to Natalie.  
Peter chuckled "Nice try Dais"  
Suddenly Natalie was eager to hear about the cute boy.  
"Hi I'm Scott I'm also here because of drugs" he said in a amazing voice.  
Natalie was stunned speechless.  
"Well Natalie ...David will be your buddy showing you where you will have your classes,the cafeteria etc..." said David.  
"Oh" Natalie said dissapointed Scott wasen't it.  
"Come on Natalie" said David laughing "I'm gonna show you your wonderful getaway "!  
As Natalie followed him and the Cliffhangers were left in awe and confusion no one knew what was coming.  
  
*Hey I decided that Auggie is on a home trip and won't be back till later you'll see why later on in the story*  
Next: How Shelby is miserble and Natelie starts taking everything that Shelby left.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

That Gal  
Discalmer: I dont own no HG characters....although I wish I did espectially.......anyways sorry if my chapters aren't long. I have an AHEM some problems as Bee would say...anyways onward  
  
  
"This is your bedroom" David was saying to Natalie but she would be listening much less.  
She was thinking about Mt.Horizon.....and Scott.  
Mt.Horizon really was okay she expected it to be much worse.  
Like some labor camp or summer camp. But it really was ok.  
Espectially about*Scott*. He really was cute.Just like Ryan Phillipie.  
Natalie liked him. She laughed.   
"What's so funny ?" asked David looking at her. David. She had forgotten about him even being in the same room as her.  
"Nothing" said Natalie wryly.  
"Anyways,can you tell me all about about Scott?" asked Natalie.  
"Scott?"  
"No....Santa Clause"   
"Okay smarty what about him?" asked David.  
"Oh ....does he have a girlfriend?" asked Natalie not trying to sound real obivous or desperate.  
It diden't work. David already knew. He was frusterated. Boy or girl everyone always wanted to know about Scott. Besides he was uneasy what could he tell Natalie. Scott was still suffering from Shelby leaving.  
"Umm well he dosen't have one..."  
Natalie's eyes lighted up. Perfectto.She had him.  
"But added David there's no touching or sex here so don't expect a whole lot..."  
"Oh David that's the least of my worries now!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby looked out the window wistfully. If her mom wasen't compainign or Walt ordering her around basically Shelby had no time to herself.  
Since Walt was badly sick he diden't some to her room at night. Shelby wasen't relieved. Really, she diden't plan on staying long. Not long enough to see Walt get better,never go back to Mt.Horizon and Walt start abusing her again.No way.  
All her anger drained out. I MISS YOU SCOTT thought Shelby  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott stared painfully at Shelby's smiling picture. He missed her.  
He still diden't seem to understand why Shelby quite left. But the point was she wasen't coming back.  
That's when it hit Scott. Really,he had been living in a mask.He had actually thought Shelby..his Shelby would come back. But she wasen't. This was bad.  
This was worse then his dad rejecting him or Elayne coming in at night.  
Or akward meeting his mom Susan who would come back.  
He stared at the picture this time tears mirrowing his eyes  
I MISS YOU SHELBY MERRICK I ALWAYS WILL he thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
David was relieved when Juliette came probaly wanting to make Natalie her instant friend.  
David dashed off leaving Juliette with Natalie.  
hey Natalie Juliette greeted her.  
Hey Natalie said back.  
"Jules do you happen to know if Scott is available and don't say it's not allowed like our dear David tried to do cause I saw looking dovey and gushing bout some boyfriend of yours.  
Juliette looked sad.  
"well does he? prompted Natalie?  
"He use to be going witha girl named Sshelby but she....had to go home" Juliette said tears starting to form in her eyes.  
JACKPOT thought Natalie exictedly  
"Well said Juliette desperate to change the subject as she blnked her tears away.  
"This is where you will sleep .......Shelby use to sleep there "Juliette said.   
Juliette was suprised she had said that but Natalie really diden't care.  
"Well I'll come get you at dinner" said Juliette walking out.  
After Juliette left Natalie flopped happily on the bed.  
WHO CARES ABOUT THIS SHELEY PERSON thought Natalie SHE S GONE AND I AM HERE NOW.....NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT........  
  
so whatdya think? leave me a review! I like the reviews I've been getting up next:  
-Natalie bites the dust eevn moreand Scott has a moment of lunancy..and tries to run away where he meets ******* LoL you'll find out soon enough.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter

That Gal  
* I own only Natalie* I want to clear some things Natalie lol I got the idea from Natalie Pormtan lol byt Natalie has black curls and blue eyes if you were wondering. Also I want to say I read a readers complaint that I was copying some story Shelby's Return or something like that but I don't even know that story except for the title and lol I've been taking so long on figuring out how to uplaod chapters and stuff grrr on my stupid computer so my story just got out. So I just wanna say I'm not copying and if you dont like this story well then don't read it!  
  
  
The next day Ezra ,Juliette, and Daisy showed Natalie the school room (LoL). Natalie got to sit in all Shelby's old seats and get all Shelby's old books. This really got on the Cliffhangers nerves but they tried to be nice and keep it in. It wasen't working so well with Daisy.  
"God,Natalie has all of the things Shelby use to have!" Daisy seethed.  
"I know" Scott said said painfully.  
Daisy had gotten angrier and angrier since Shelby left and Natalie came. It was like......it was like Natalie was trying to fit in Shelby's place. Not working with Daisy.  
Scott too was not angry but sad. As Daisy became more angrier Scott seemed to miss Shelby more and more. He missed meeting Shelby at the docks and even Shelby's saracticness (however u spell it hey gimme a break!)  
Meanwhile despite Daisy's anger and Scott's sadness Natalie oblivious to both their emotions was actually LIKING Mt.Horizon. Everyone was puzzled by this because because when they came to Mt.Horizon at first they hated it. (Imagene Scott's reaction in Scott Free)  
After the day ended and everyone retreated to their own activities  
Natalie had a plan to get Scott alone. After doing some exploring she had come to the docks that weren't very far away from Mt.Horizon.  
She had thought the whole setting itself was beatiful and also.....romantic. So how get Scott to it? Natalie decided to write him a note. It always seemed to work.  
Dear Scott,  
Please meet me at the docks by here at 10:00 pm I'll be waiting  
-Natalie  
She then slipped it under his sheets and left.  
  
Later That Night:  
Natalie dresses very nicely and leaves quietly for the docks at 9:30. Not really knowing it she kinda got lost (yes she got lost!) and arrived fifteen minutes late. No Scott. Perhaps he dosen't have any patience and left when he diden't see me thought Natalie.  
She stayed until 10:45 pm but sill no Scott.  
Meanwhile............  
Scott was getting ready to go to bed when a note fell out he picked it up and read it:  
Dear Scott,  
Please meet me at the docks by here at 10:00 pm I'll be waiting.  
-But that's all Scott read. Fury with tears filled his eyes. It was like Shelby had sent him this note.He angirly ripped it up and then started freaking out.  
"God Damn you Shelby!" he yelled. "Why did you have to leave me?" he yelled.  
He kicked something. Hard. He diden't want to wake anyone up. But that made him madder.  
He went out and blindly starting running to without really knowing-the docks.  
Once Scott got there he was silent. He haden't even known he had run here....it was just like old times.........   
"Scott?"  
Scott turned and there was Natalie. He diden't really notice or care though.   
"Scott is that you?" asked Natalie. But Scott diden't answear. He was still looking at her.  
Natalie got annoyed and said " God what's the matter with you?" she demanded.  
It was like that night. Scott was remebering it. He had just kissed Sophie and he had blown up. He just happenned to be walking when he bumped into Shelby.  
"What's the rush Cowboy?" she had asked him. He had pushed her to the wall and started kissing her pasionetly. It was like that right now.........a flash went off in Scott's head and he grabbed Natalie and started kissing her. Natalie was suprised but than gave in.  
Then Natalie broke away.  
"Wow I never knew you were that good of a kisser" she said.  
Natalie was in front of Scott but really in his mind he had just kissed Shelby. He was really hypernavtling and seeing Shelby instead of Natalie.  
"So..just kiss and enjoy......" said Scott leaning in once again...  
  
Meanwhile..  
Sophie raced towards Peter who had come looking for Scott and found nothing. He was worried.  
"Peter, the new girl Natalie is missing!" she excalimed.  
Peter was now really confused. "Really? Well Scott is too!"  
"Peter you don't think they ran do you?"  
"Not really I think this is seperate"  
"Well I'm going to look around here " Sophie said.  
"Fine I'll go around to docks etc" Peter said.  
While Sophie set off Peter was confused. Scott was depressed from Shelby leaving and might've run. And also Natalie was new and it was common that newbies ran when they came. But togther? Natalie and Scott barely knew each other and hardly said a word to each other. He diden't think they ran togther. He stopped in his steps when he came to the docks. His confrimations were obivously wrong there stood Natalie and Scott in a serious lip lock.   
Peter raced towards them.  
"Scott!Natlie!Break it up!" he yelled arriving to them.  
Scott and Natalie parted obviously suprised that Peter had caiught them.  
Scott suddenly realized in a new light he had made out with Natalie not Shelby.  
And Natalie was still suprised her dreams had come true.  
"You guys are in really big troubule " said Peter.  
Natalie and Scott looked each other in the eye Natalie achieving in getting Scott while Scott was still analyzing this whole situation.  
Meanwhile....  
Shelby woke up from a dreamless sleep scared. Not of Walt. She diden't know her nightmare was coming true.  
  
Hey guys please after you read this tell me the truth are you liking this and you great writers have you ever been um well get um like not very good reviews?  
Well this is up next:  
-How Shelby's nightmare comes true  
-Natalie takes Daisy   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter

ThatGal5  
Scott and Natalie woke up the next day both feeling very confused about what had occured last night.  
Scott had mixed emotions he still loved Shelby but she wasen't here anymore and well....Natalie was........  
Natalie was happy that she had succeeded with the kiss with Scott.  
  
And now Peter was telling Sophie what had happenned with Scott and Natalie.  
"I found Scott last night". said Peter  
"Really? " aske Sophie. She was anxious to find out what had happenned when she went to sleep not knowing.  
"I found him with Natalie".  
"Natalie......the new girl.......but how......"  
"Let's just say it would be like catching Scott and Shelby".  
Sophie's eyes widenened. "What? you mean you caught Scott in a conpromising position with Natalie.?"  
Peter could only nod for he too, was still suprised.   
"Well I just don't know what to say"said Sophie.  
"Me neither Soph" said Peter shaking his head.  
  
Daisy had heard all of Peter and Sophie's conevsration.Scott....and Natalie? No way! It was just too......well than again David and Juliette both told her that Natalie had the hots for Scott and asked if he had a girlfriend. How dare she? Daisy wanted to call Natalie all sorts of things.  
But somehow she diden't feel like murdering Scott and Natalie in their sleep like if Shelby would be here. Like a real friend. Today Daisy woke up feeling weird. She somehow didn't miss Shelby as much or race to the mailboxes to look for letters from her either. Was this called undertstanding the problem? That Shelby wasn't coming back. She had to talk to Scott. They hadn't sopken much since Scott had broken Shelby's lamp when she left.  
She found him alone in the boys room. Good.   
"Hhey Scott said Daisy.  
Scott looked up briefly at Daisy then looked down once again blushing. Daisy had a clue why.  
"Listen I heard about you and Natalie" said Daisy.  
Scott looked up.   
"How the hell do you know?" he spat.  
"Let's just say I get around".  
Scott shook his head "So?"  
"So........well I don't mean to really reason or whatever but what about......Shelby?"  
Scott looked up then down again.   
"What about her?" he mumbled.  
"Gosh Scott don't act retard. You know the blound girl that you use to date!" yelled Daisy.  
"God Daisy calm down " said Scott holding up his hands.  
"Well?" asked Daisy.  
Scott wanted to tell her about how it was like when he first kissed Shelby but he swallowed it.  
"Shelby's..gone" he forced himself to say.  
"No,really?" asked Daisy with sarcasm.  
"It's just things are diffrent now....maybe we should like start going on........"  
Daisy knew what he meant. She sighed. She knew he was right. Somehow Shelby would always be in her heart but know it was now and Natalie was here....  
"I gotta go" blurted out Daisy.  
"Ok......" said Scott not knowing what he just said.  
With that Daisy went to look for Natalie and found her in the gurls room.   
"Hi " said Daisy. She coulden't believe it. She was shy.   
Natalie looked up.  
"Oh....hi"  
"Expecting someone else?"  
"Not anyone really."  
daisy decides not to bring up Scott and her.  
"So umm how are you?"  
"Fine" said Natalie in suprise. This was not like hostile Daisy.  
"Umm well what were you doing?" asked Daisy.  
"daisy! Not to be rude or anything you don't really like me since I came here---what's up?"  
"nothing " Daisy coulden't help but smile.   
"Is it against the law to try to be someones friend?"  
Natalie again looked suprised. She had always wanted someone like Daisy for a friend. Tough.  
"Well" she said smiling. "Just getting ready to report to shuns I got for......well........  
"I know. Scott." said Daisy.  
"How?" asked Natalie in suprise.  
"I just do."  
"daisy......you don't like Scott do you" asked nataie nervously.  
Daisy started laughing. What is this a joke? Hecksters no!   
Natalie,relieved started laughing too. "Oh sorry"  
"Well........I guess we should move on..said Daisy smiling and for the first time since Shelby left happy.....maybe Natalie could be smart,dependable like Shelby.....  
"Right said Natalie inturrupting her thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile not knowing Natalie had just stolen her best friend and boyfriend Shelby sat down ready to write Daisy a letter.  
  
  
well was that stupid and sappy or what? So Natalie know has Scott and Daisy around her fingers.Is there a sly gurl under all that niceness? Also as a reader suggested will Shelby and Scott have contact? Or will it be runined and next:  
-the contact between Shelby and Scott  
-Jess runs away   
PS; this will be split in 2 parts part 1 the contact between S&S and part 2 how Jess will runaway and where she will go part 2   
I just wanna ask does any1 like Natalie?   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter

ThatGal6  
*I own only Natalie and not any others HG characters I wish though it was the other way around :)* Also,pretend Jess never met or seen anyone at Mt.Horizon! There will be 2 parts;  
  
Part 1 The Connection...Broken  
Shelby decided to call Daisy and Scott wanting to talk to Daisy more but whoever will talk to her.  
She picked up the phone and dialed   
ring ring ring (lol my reatard ringing)  
Someone picked it up it was Ezra.  
"hello?" he said.  
"Hi is Daisy there?" asked Shelby.  
Since the satic wasen't good Ezra thought it was Daisy's father.   
"Sure " he said putting it on the hook to get Daisy.  
While Shelby waites Natalie comes in the room and sees the phone off the hook. Even though Natalie dosen't know Shelby is on the line and it's important Natalie thinks it's silly to have the phone off the hook and hung it.  
"Hello?" asked Shelby  
THAT'S WEIRD she thought.  
When Ezra and Daisy came back they both found the phone back  
.  
'Hey what the heck?" asked Ezra.  
"Ezra what is this a joke?" asked daisy.  
"No.....it was your dad and I left the phone to get you..........."  
"Uh huh yah right said Daisy. "I gotta get back me and Natalie are gonna study ".  
Daisy left leaving a very confused Ezra behind.  
Shelby mean while was also confused. When she heard Daisy pick up and then she hung up! What was up with that? Did.....Daisy want to talk to her? Did Ezra tell her it was Shelby.....and does Daisy even like Shelby ny more. Shelby tried to push these thoughts away but she she countinuied listening to the static she really knew the answear.  
"Shelby!" she heard her mom call breaking her thoughts.  
  
(This is from Jess point of view)  
Ever since Shelby got off the phone she had been in a crabby mood which then she and her mom started fighting. Jess was really tired of it. She expected her and Shelby to be closer now,but really Shelby was getting more distant.Jess wanted to tell Shelby....that she too was being absued by Walt. Ever since Shelby left.......it wasen't just Shelby herself anymore. Jess was now scared to sleep in her own bed even if Walt was sick!  
Walt . He sent her and Shelby creepy looks and said he was glad to have both his girls home. He sure was. But Jess coulden't take it anymore. She wanted to help Shelby and herself. She was going to runaway.  
That Night:  
Even though Walt diden't come into their rooms at night Jess was prepared. After Shelby fell asleep Jess quietly opened the window and got out. She knew where she was going. She was going to Mt.Horizon.  
DONT WORRY SHELBY YOU'LL THANK ME FOR THIS though Jess.  
-Sorry so short I post another chapter. Next:  
-Jess arrives at Mt.Horizon and how her arrival is and how she will find out about Natalie and her deeds.  
  



	7. Default Chapter

ThatGal7  
* Remember Jess Shelby's younger sis never met the Cliffhangers Peter or Sophie. I would like to thank Bee,HGLvr and SJ for their tight comments.*  
  
Jess was ready. She was on her way to Mt.Horizon! Shelby and her mom would have no clue where she was going. But shelby....Shelby would thank her. Jess wasen't stupid. She had read pamplets and such on Mt.Horizon. She knew where it was located. She and Shelby talked about it alot.  
She even knew who the people in Shelby's group were. Atleast some of them.......Scott she practialy knew eveything about him. He had been Shelby's bf. And there was Julie or someone who Shelby teased alot. David and this girl Daisy (Jess hoped Daisy wasen't her real name) had been best friends.  
She was on her way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Morning:  
"Jess wake up!" Shelby's mother yelled ( I forgot her name)  
Shelby went upstairs and knocked on Jess's door.   
"Jess,breakfeast!" yelled Shelby. No answear.   
"Fine be that way". mumbled Shelby.  
"Where's Jess?" asked their mom when Shelby came downstairs.  
"She won't come down." said Shelby.  
Her mom sighed "Well get her down!" she ordered. (meanie huh?)  
Shelby sighed once again and went upstairs.  
"JESS WAKE UP NOW!" screamed Shelby. Again no answear.  
Shelby knew her sister was a light sleeper and would've woken up immediantly after her screaming but no......fine if Jess wanted to act this way Shelby was in the game. Shelby went and got a hair pin and finally jiggled the door open. Jess was still sleeping!  
"Damnit Jess wake the hell up!" yelled Shelby throwing off the sheets.  
Jess wasen't there . Shelby was at first shocked. Where was she?  
Suddenly Walt and her mother came running. Normally Shelby would not have wanted to see Walt at this sort of siruation but she diden't really care.  
"Shelby what is all this commotion about?" demanded her mother.  
Avoiding Walt's piercing gaze Shelby could only point to the empty bed with pillows.  
"Where's Jessica?" demanded her mom.  
"I don't know where JESS is "replied Shelby.  
"Well let's look!" yelled her mother.  
But,Shelby was frozen in fear. She had this feeling where you get this bad feeling about something bad happening to someone you love.  
Also, it was the same nightmare over where Shelby had run away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 days later  
Jess finally arrived at Mt.Horizon. Finally! Three days walking getting lost,going hungrey and she finally get's here.  
"I'M HERE SHEL DON'T WORRY" she thought.  
And the three days were sure worth it.  
Mt.Horizon was beautiful! She had privatley expected a boot camp like setting but this was wonderful scenrey. Like some kind of camp.  
"WOW NO WONDER SHELBY WAS SO HAPPY" thought Jess.  
She was away from it all. Walt's abuse. Everything! Woods surrownded the supposed Mt. Horizon. She followed a path in hoping to arrive soon.  
Jess finally was exaausted and tired from walking in endeless circles.  
Then she heard voices.  
"Well I was JUST saying I think purple is better than silver" a female voice said.  
"You are so wrong silver rocks way better than purpley purple." said another deep voice. Jess was silent. Then she stepped on a twip and it cracked.Loud.  
"What the........"  
"What was that?"  
"Anyone out there?"  
Jess was still silent. Were these people from Mt.Horizon?  
"Who is out there?" called out a voice.  
"Come on let's get back to Hoirzon....."  
Jess perked up and finally yelled "I'm here!"  
She heard footsteps toward her and two girls appeared.  
One of them was medium with shotish brown hair and dark looks.  
The other had wild black curls with icy blue eyes (Oh who could that be?)   
"Are you heading to Mt.Horizon?" asked Jess with exictement.  
"Yeah,what if we are?" asked the dark looks one with suspiction.  
"We GO there" added the curly one.  
"Well take me!" excalimed Jess.  
"Sure will said the drak looks one.  
The other one laughed. "Come on Daisy she looks pretty harmless let's head back".  
"Yeah but what is she doing?"  
Jess perked up. So the dark gothic one was DAISY! Shelby's bes friend.  
"Your right " said the other one frowning let's head back.  
"By the way" said the curly one as they headed back my name is Natalie and this is Daisy.  
Jess was so exicted she diden't really care they were on their way to Mt.Horizon.  
At Horizon  
While Natalie,Daisy and Jess walked back each had diffrent emotions. Daisy was suspictious of this girl. Sure Natalie was being nice to her but where did she come from? Why is she here? What's her name!? Heck, she could be a axe murderer.  
"What's your name?" asked Daisy.  
The girl turned to her she looked so perky but her perkiness dranined out.  
"Is there a Peter Scrabouroh here (ah cant spell his last name!)  
asked Jess cooly avoiding the question.  
"As a matter of fact ,yes" Natalie said raising a eyebrow at Jess.  
YES cheered Jess in her mind.  
Daisy was thinking she could very well be a axe murderer.  
AT Horizon.......  
Ezra and Juliette were doing homework while David and Augie were talking. Scott was just thinking.  
Natalie and Daisy arrived witha stranger girrl behind them. Everyone looked in curiousity.  
"Guys where's Peter?" asked Daisy.  
"In his office" said Ezra.  
"Well, we need to talk to him." said Natalie.  
Meanwhile Jess was gaping at the Cliffhangers like she never saw anyone like them before. Her eyes settled on Scott.  
"HE HAS TO BE SCOTT FITS THE DESCRIPTION PERFECTLY" she thought.  
Then she looked at the other Cliffhangers. Two boys were talking together one was tall with goofy looks (David) the other looked like Indian or Spanish.  
A serious looking boy looked like he was doing homework with a pretty gurl with long brown hair.  
These were Shelby's group.  
"Someone ask for me?"  
Everyone turned around to Peter and Sophie. Jess felt like her breathing was becoming shallower. THIS IS PETER she thought looking aT Peter and Sophie.  
Daisy nodded at Jess and Peter's eyebrows went up.  
"And who may you be?" asked Peter.  
"Um...." said Jess.  
Everyone was looking at her.  
"Don't you know?" asked Jess.  
"A runaway?" guessed Ezra. Jess looked annoyed.  
"No " she snapped. But Peter,Daisy, and Scott looked convinced it was.  
"Don't you know who I am?" she asked feebly.  
"Queen of England?" asked Daisy her patience running out.  
Jess too looked angry and feeble.  
"I'm Jess. Jess MERRICK"  
-Sorry you guys it's so short! I gtg and do some important things--not like HG or this isen't important I just wanted to leave you there! LoL  
What's next:  
-everyones reactions to Jess  
-Jess finds out about Natalie and her deeds and what HER reaction will be  
-What's going on at home w/ Shelby.  
  



	8. Default Chapter

  
ThatGal8  
*Sorry Guys yesterday I coulden't get in Fanfic.net because of techinal difficulties :(*  
Everyone looked at Jess is suprise. It finally sank in. Only Natalie was confused. WHAT IS GOING ON? she thought.  
Peter looked at Jess. "Let's go in my office" he said slowly. Jess followed Peter and Sophie.  
Jess could only nod.  
When they left ciaos hit the Cliffhangers.  
"Can you believe it?"  
"Merrick......."  
"Is that her sister or something?"  
Only Daisy and Scott were silent. "What's going on?" asked Natalie.  
"What is Merrick?" asked Natalie again. But no one was listening.  
"Hey " whispered Natalie to Daisy.  
"What's going on?"   
Daisy just turned around. Scott all of a sudden stormed away.  
Every Cliffhanger not including Natalie was exicted or suprised or both.  
"I can't believe it" said Ezra.  
"Another Merrick" said David groaning.  
"What's she doing here?" asked Juliette.  
"I have to talk to that girl I had a bad feeling about her!" said Daisy loudly. Everyone looked at her.  
"We don't even know her name" said Juliette sadly.  
"A feeling?" asked Ezra.  
With that Daisy walked off to the office and Natalie had her chance. Natalie diden't have a good feeling about this.  
"Who the heck is that girl?" demanded Natalie.  
"I don't you tell us" said David sarcastically.  
"You and Dais were walking with her don't you even know her name?" asked Ezra.  
"well.......no but that's not the point! I mean what's the big deal?" asked Natalie.  
"Well we don't know she's related to Shelby Merrick". said Juliette.  
"who the hell is Shelby Merrick?" demanded Natalie.  
"A girl that use to go here before" said Ezra.  
"So?" asked Natalie.  
"Well maybe Peter should tell you " said David.  
"He better" muttered Natalie as she headed to the direction Daisy went off to.  
WAIT TILL SHE FINDS OUT WHO SHELBY IS thought David  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby's mom was one the verge of calling the police.  
" It takes 24 hours to file a missing a person" said Shelby without feeling. She knew all about it. The nightmare with her little sister was going to get worse.  
"I don't care" cried her mother.  
"We have to find Jess!" she said.  
Shelby was numb. Had Jess runaway? Why? To follow in Shelby's footsteps? To become a hooker.........Lord no Shelby felt her blood run cold.  
She had to find out. And she knew how.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't know what to say" said Peter looking at Jess once he,Jess and Sophie got in his office.  
"We don't even know your name " excalimed Sophie.  
"Well my name is Jessica but I prefer Jess" said Jess.  
Peter and Sophie were suprsied by her calmess.  
Sophie took a deep breath. "We are gonna have to ask you some questions Jess " she said.  
"Go ahead".  
"How old are you?"  
"Thirteen (thats how old she is right?)  
"How are you related to Shelby Merrick?"  
"Why...she my sister hasen't she ever told you about me?" asked Jess.  
"No" said Sophie.  
Jess looked hurt.  
Peter who looked shocked the whole time finally spoke up.  
"Don't be hurt Jess....Shelby had a hard time excepting and even telling us and dealing with her past....you do know about her past don't you?" asked Peter.  
'Yes" said Jess quietly.  
"Most important said Sophie in her formal manner why did you come here? Shelby went home a while ago.."  
Jess was eager to get this out.  
"Long story really........it's just Shelby is miserble....back home......you should know why..........."  
WALT thought Peter but before he could say anything Jess countiniued.  
" I just....coulden't help to see her like this ....... " said Jess.  
"So, I decided to come here......"  
"Your a good sister" said Sophie smiling.  
"Do your parents know your gone? How did you get here?" asked Peter.  
" No, no one not even Shelby know I'm gone."  
"And.......I'm not stupid Peter I've read pamplets on Mt. Horizon and Shelby gabs all the time on it."   
Peter and Sophie again were suprised by Jess's spunk and independence.  
"Well Jess I'm sorry but you have to go back home." said Peter.  
"Peter!" gasped Sophie.  
"No! I can't please!" cried Jess fearing Walt and many other things bach home even her own mother.  
" You have to Jess your parents are worried and you might be filed as a runaway". said Peter.  
"No please you can't........please......." begged Jess.  
Jess's begging sounded really familier in a way to Peter and he knew was stuck.  
"Well you can stay here for one more day but you have to call." siad Peter.  
"Oh, thanks you really are a hero like Shel said!" excalimed Jess.  
Funny, Peter didn't feel like  
After a long silence Peter asked "Jessica please tell me the truth.... why did you come here?"  
Jess looked lost.   
"The same reason Shelby came" she said quietly.  
With that she left the room. She diden't know where she would sleep or anything but she was staying but now she really wanted to be alone with peace and quiet.  
After she went oustide and Peter and Sophie came out Daisy walked up to them.  
"Daisy, please not now " said Sophie when Daisy was going to ask them what the girl's name was.   
When Daisy walked back in confusion and defeat she ran into Natalie.  
"What the hell is going on??" demanded Natalie.  
"Natalie ,please not now" said Daisy repeating what Sophie siad to her. Funny, a couple hours earlier she had fun with Natalie. Now...  
Natalie found Jess siting by herself.  
"Umm...hello?" asked Natalie.  
Jess turned around and started at one of the girls she saw in the woods.  
" Um....hi " said Jess.  
"I don't mean to sound mean or implying or anything like that but who are you ?" asked Natalie.  
Jess sighed. "Oh......I 'm someone " replied jess wanting to see what Natalie would say.  
But Natalie went on.  
"I'm just wondering because you know I'm new...and I like this boy Scott and ....."  
Natalie found herself telling the wrong things to the wrong person.  
Jess was perking up now.  
"I kissed Scott and now Daisy is my best friend and I was just wondering who is the Shelby Merrick........"  
Jess was stunned. This Natalie person kissed Scott and Daisy..  
She had everything Shelby use to have. Darn her!  
"I need to go" said Jess standing up.  
"Oh....really......um ok" said Natalie.  
With that Jess took off looking for Scott and Daisy in anger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She found the traitors talking together. Oh, how Jess had wanted to meet them for a long time....and now she loathed them....  
They betrayed Shelby! How dare they? She would have to know why........  
Daisy and Scott looked up to see Jess walked up to them.  
"Look who's here..." murmured Daisy tp a pale Scott.  
" I need to talk to you!" yelled Jess to Scott and Daisy.  
"Hello to you too and by the way what's your name?" asked Daisy with sarcasm.   
Jess ignored her question.  
"You guys MUST be Daisy and Scott." said Jess.  
"We are" said Scott.  
"You mean by sister's best friend and boyfriend?" asked Jess in innocence (hehe)  
Scott looked down and Daisy turned red.  
"Or....should I say traitors.....lying best friends and scummy cheating boyfriends ...or am I wrong?" demanded Jess.  
" Why you....." said Daisy  
"How did you find out?" asked Scott quietly. This was horror for him. He wasen't mad like Daisy but instead /......  
"That dosen't matter now!" yelled Jess.  
"I know all ahem Natalie's little deeds" said Jess  
"Just tell me if it's the truth" Jess said simply.  
Daisy looked down. It was true. But she did not want to say it. She knew it was true.  
But she diden't have to.  
"It's the truth" said Scott solenmly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Shelby went into Jess's room looking for anyting. A clue....a sign....Damnit anything!  
As she sorted through all papers and books and such she came across a binded book. A journal. A diary......maybe..maybe she wrote in here where she was going.   
Shelby was looking for an answear. She found a completly diffrent one  
  
Dear Diary,  
I miss Shelby so much. Why did she have to runaway and leave me? Why? Why.......  
From, Jess  
  
Shelby had hold back tears but then she came across another one....  
Dear Diary,  
I think I know why Shelby ran away  
Shelby was tempted.  
Beacause of Walt.  
Shelby's blood turned cold.  
Because Dear Diary Walt is doing the same to me.  
Shelby was outraged. No words in a whole god-damn dictionary could express how she was feeling......  
He promised......  
She never told anyone..Jess diden't deserve this!  
He promised.........  
She HAD to talk to him.  
Damn him!  
Then she got her chance.  
"Hi Shelley....." said a raspy voice. She looked up to see Walt come in.  
"Your mom went to the police and I have to stay home....." he rasped.  
She felt tarpped. But this was her chance.   
As he shut the door she slowly stood up.  
There was silence at first.......but Shelby was done fed up with silence.  
"You bastard!" she screamed waving the diary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wazzup people. Hehehe I just love to leave you there don't I?  
well peeps please give me good reviews and I will post in about 1,000 years...lol but I need help on two things:  
-please tell me what Shelby's moms name is I need it!  
-help on the whole stupid chaptering thing!  
Anyways whats next:  
-Jess and Daisy get in a serious spat (dont worry not like a catfight)  
-What goes on at home with Shelby and her steph-father........  
PS: REALLY NEED HELP ON THE CHAPTERING THING!!!  
  



	9. Default Chapter

ThatGal9  
Attention Attention this is pg-13 rating..really I'm suprised I diden't put R but still don't read if you don't like violence or such! I warned you!  
  
Recently on That Gal (loL I got this from a tv show where they show about 5 mins on what happenneed in the other episode)  
"Just tell me if it's the truth" asked Jess simply  
"It's the truth" said Scott in pain  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby coulden't take it anymore!   
"You Bastard!" she shrieked  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Jess heard Scott tell the truth a million of emotions hit her.  
Mad,sad,and many others.   
These two people Scott and Daisy the two most important people in her sister's life were really well......Jess coulden't help but feel dissapointed. She had thought Daisy would be a great best friend and Scott a cute boyfriend. Whatever. That was just a bunch of crap to Jess.  
Most of all, she was seing her big sisters face if and when she found out the REAL truth on the people she thought she knew. The sister she loved....she could just picture her face....angry cursing and yelling things at first and then having her little cover-up-attidtude meaning nothing was wrong. Blah!  
When Jess heard Scott tell the truth she thought all these things the look of her sisters face when she found all this out ran thorough her head more. She simply just turned around and walked away leaving a very pained and confused Scott and Daisy.  
For Scott it had been very painful to reveal this and he too walked away in anger and sadness.  
Daisy was a diffrent story. She too was the most angry. She diden't even know this girl....Shelby's sister ...........name! And Daisy had not had enough.She catched up to Jess who looked like a zombie,walking without a care in the damn world.  
"Hey wait up!" she called.  
When Jess diden't turn around Daisy called out once more for her but she kept walking.  
Jess wasn't doing this on purpose. She was really in a diffrent world.  
She was still shocked at Scott's confession and was wondering if Shelby ever did love those two...traitors....  
"Damnit girl" said Daisy under her breath running now to cath up to her.  
"Hey God Damn It stop!" yelled Daisy not really caring if she got in trouble for cussing really loud.  
Jess turned around. She haden't expected Daisy to follow her but here she was.  
"REALLY DOSEN'T SHE GIVE IT A REST?" thought Daisy.  
"Hey, I need to talk to you" panted Daisy.  
"Well, I don't " said Jess starting to walk away.  
"Maybe Shelby hasen't told you this,but I never give up"said Daisy coyly. Boy would this be fun.  
"Oh,Shelby has told me lots of good things about you..not that I say half those things were true!" excalimed Jess wiping the smile of Daisy's face.  
"Listen, I don't even know your name" said Daisy.  
"Jessica Sharon Merrick AKA Jess but you can call me Jessica only the coldest TRAITORS do" said Jess.  
Daisy narrowed her eyes.  
"Listen I can totaly explain about all that but if you won't even listen.."  
Jess was tired of this. She bet Daisy diden't even have an explaniton.  
"Oh, I would like to hear this" said Jess sarcastically.  
"You know here people with your bitchy attitude don't get very far here" said Daisy getting tired and annoyed at Jess.  
"Diden't Shelby?" asked Jess.  
"Only half the time" said Daisy.  
"Or did Natalie too?" asked Jess.  
Daisy once again narrowed her eyes.  
"About Natalie......"  
"As far as I'm concerned Natalie seems happy here..err..having the things Shelby use to" said Jess.  
Daisy was suprised at what Jess had. She expected to like Shelby's sister but know Daisy hated Jess as much as Jess hated her.  
"I diden't like Natalie much at the beggining you know" pointed out Daisy.  
"It dosen't matter now does it?" snapped Jess.  
Daisy blew up.  
"Damn you" she snapped at Jess.  
Jess wanted to tell her how much she had CRAVED wanting to meet her and Scott.CRAVED! But she diden't.  
"Just wait till I tell Shelby........"  
Jess then noticed Daisy's scared expression.   
"Oops,did I say that out loud?" asked Jess.  
"Yes.Yes you did" said Daisy grimly.  
"Oops I must've done it again"said Jess getting her hatefulness back for Daisy.  
"Your...your gonna tell her?" asked Daisy. Daisy never looked scraed before.  
"I might......." said Jess.  
"But how?" asked Daisy.  
"Well, I have to call home and tell-"  
"Please don' t tell her!" blurted out Daisy.  
"Well I'm afraid it's too late Daisy you and Shelby''s so called group made this choice!!!" said Jess before walking away in triumpth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"You Bastard!" shrieked Shelby when she saw Walt. Normally, she would've tried to get away from him if they were ever alone..but this was diffrent....he also molested her younger sis causing her to runaway.  
"Why,Shelby what's ever so wrong?" asked Walt creeping up closer to her.  
She coulden't believe he looked so innocent. She stepped back.  
"This you lowlife!" she cried waving Jess's journal .  
"Isen't that little Jess's diary?" asked Walt.  
"SCOTT SHOULD BE HERE HE WOULD POUNd WALT TO THE GROUND" she thought having a sudden eache for her bf.  
She had promised......she never told anyone about Walt...  
And he broke his promise.  
"You son son of a bitch, this DIARY contains something!!" she yelled.  
"Come on Shelley my girl why waste our times arguing over some studpid lil journal......let's have fun...your mothers gone...." Walt said smiling devishly.  
Shelby coulden't believe what she hearing.  
"You know you want it" he whispered.  
How she missed Scott.  
"Did you tell that to Jess too?" she asked being able to contain her anger.  
"What do you mean?"he asked in anger.  
"DAMN YOU ,YOU LOW LIFE FUCKING SCUM YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE YOU MOLESTED JESS WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULDEN'T" she shrieked. She had never screamed so loudly before.  
Walt smirked.  
"Why Walt?" asked Shelby telling herself to calm herself.  
He smirked again. "Not enough sex." he said.  
Shelby slapped him. Very hard. In that single slap was pity,sadness and pain he caused her and now,Jess. She had to swallow her sobs.  
He stumbled back. "Damn you bitch" he said between clenched teeth.  
"Because of you..Jess ranaway...God like me, this is all your fault!" she screamed.  
Ignoring her accusation Walt stood up and collected himself.  
"It's true Shelley but you and her desrerved it"he said.  
Shelby felt small. She wanted to talk to Peter.  
"But Walt.....I never told...we made a promise....and YOU broke it!"she said.  
He smirked again. "As I said I wasen't getting enough good sex"he said.  
Shelby felt sick. She wanted Daisy.To talk to her.  
"She was never as good as you though" Walt said. Shelby hit him again and this time he grabbed her arm.  
"Your right Walt I did brake our promise I told everyone at Horizon but still......ouch God Damn It let go!" she cried.  
"You will never hit me again" said Walt.  
"But still " said Shelby going on.  
"Me nor Jess never deserved your sexual abuse against us..God do it with your wife not us!" said Shelby .  
Walt ignored her. Shelby closed her eyes and began to see Horizon again.  
" Admit it Shelby you like it your a whore and you liked it,admit it!" he rasped.  
She would never. Yes, she was a whore and she would have to live with that. But, Walt's sexual abuse started when she was a little girl and she never wanted it! Not then, not now!  
He pushed her towards him and wanted to kiss her when they heard her mom get home.  
"Walt,Shelby I'm home from the police!" yelled Shelby's mother.  
Shelby violently shrugged away from Walt.  
"I'm gonna tell her" she said softly.  
"I don't think so" mumbled Walt.  
"Oh God you woulden't believe it the police though Jess was just another runaway not a missing person but a runaway like damnit Shelby and---"  
Shelby's mother stopped in her tracks seeing Walt and Shelby in not a very good position.  
Shelby was about to open her mouth but Walt spoke first.  
"Shelby attacked me."  
  
Well there you saw where the PG-13 came in guys! Walts a a$$ aint he? Well heres whats next it'll be a long one--don't worry:  
-Jess's phone call home turns into dissapointment  
-Ciaos at the Merrick house and what exactly Walt has up his sleeve.  
-Daisy turns to Ezra in hurt   
-everyone has a flashback on Shelby/.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter

ThatGal10  
*I don't own Backstreet Boys or their song I want It That Way  
but I do own their cds LoL  
There is also a misunderstanding no Daisy and Scott are not together they were just saying it's the truth about NATALIE! LoL so dont think Daisy and Scott are togtether k? But that is a good idea...*  
  
  
Later That Day...........  
Peter paced the floors waiting for Jess to come. Her arrival had been a big hit for him. But what if....what if Jess left as quickly as she came what if.........  
"Peter?" he heard a voice.  
He turned around to see Jess.  
"You came" he said in suprise.  
"Ofcourse I would,why woulden't I?" asked Jess.  
"Nevermind"said Peter brushing Jess's question away.  
"You have to call home,Jess" he said his seriousness.  
Jess looked pained. "I know" she said.  
"Will you be okay?When you get hold of them,call me I want to talk to them too"said Peter.  
"Ok"said Jess.  
Peter left hoping everything would be ok with Jess AND Shelby.  
He walked out running into a very worried Sophie.  
"Sophie what's wrong?" asked Peter.  
"Gosh,Peter come on Shelby's little sister I pray to God you are not sending her home so soon after she just got here.." rambled Sophie.  
Peter coulden't help but give a small smile.  
"Calm down Soph she's calling home right now" said Peter.  
Sophie sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank God I hope she reaches them" said Sophie.  
"You know,I have faith in you to hold your wits Soph"said Peter his smile growing a little bigger.  
"It just.......this ....is.....a.......big.....suprise" said Sophie  
"Tell me about it but I know us Cliffhangers can get thorugh it" said Peter.  
"Espectially us" said Peter softly.  
Sophie looked up at him and bared a smile at him.  
"That's my moutain man" she said  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again a million of feeling were running through Jess's head. She was scared,anxious to call home. She hoped Shelby picked up. Then again...........she was really afraid she admitted it! What if Walt picked up? She would defiantley hang up.   
She picked up the phone. A millione years could've gone by.  
She dialed home.  
Ring Ring Ring......(my retard ringing again..)  
One ring..  
Two rings....  
Three rings...  
Hello you have reached the Merricks please-  
Darn. She got the stupid machine again.  
She hung quickly.   
No hope left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
After her fight with Jess Daisy was very emotional. Shw wanted to get away. What really scared her was Jess was calling home.....to Shelby. To tell her how Scott and everyone betrayed her. She prayed to God that Jess woulden't do that.  
Daisy laughed bitterly. God didn't do all miracles. He sometimes left you in the dust.  
She bumped into someone. Natalie. Really Natalie was LAST person she would ever want to see again.  
"Daisy Ohmigod please tell me..." she rambled on and on.  
Please?Please?Like crap......Daisy just walked away with feeling leaving a very confused Natalie behind.  
Daisy walked and walked until she got to the docks. Even though this had been Scott and Shelby's special place she just needed a momento of is.  
"Daisy?" asked a voice.  
She turned around. It was Ezra. Damnit just when she thought she was alone.....  
Ezra brought her bad memories. That day Shelby left them Ezra had wanted to be more than friends......wanted to kiss her...she couldn't talk to her. But she diden't want to leave either.  
"Daisy,what are you doing here?" asked Ezra.  
Daisy sighed. Must she say why?  
"I don't know" she said. It was the truth.  
"Yes, you do" said Ezra.  
"Just wanted to see what it was like when Shel and Scott were here"  
she said.  
"I see" said Ezra.  
"No, you don't" said Daisy.  
"Do you miss Shelby?" asked Ezra.  
There it was the question she dreaded.  
"This whole thing with Jess and Natalie...." said Daisy. She sighed a long frusterating sigh.  
"I know what you mean" said Ezra sitting down next to her.  
"What me and Scott did.....was it wrong?" asked Daisy in a small voice.  
"You and Scott cheated?" asked Ezra in a mock suprise voice his eyes twinklying. He was trying to cheer her up like friends would do.  
Friends.That's all he and Daisy would ever be. He eyes grew sad but he fought to stay strong.  
"No you doofus!" excalimed Daisy.  
"Than,what?"  
"You don't know?" asked Daisy in suprise.  
"Humor me"  
"When Natalie came.......replace her over Shelby...."  
"Daisy................"  
"you DID to that but it's really natarual not bad or anything" said Ezra comforting her.  
"I don't believe you" Daisy said.  
"Well please do cause it's right!"  
"How is it now bad? Like Shelby never came here and we tossed her away to the trash???Just tell me why it's not bad!" yelled Daisy.  
Despite her yelling Ezra explained.  
"You just make it sound bad"  
Daisy snorted."Just great! My fault again!" she said  
"No I'm not saying that I'm just saying-"  
"Yes I would very well like to know what you are saying!" exclamied Daisy.  
"Don't inturrupt me."  
"When Shelby left you and Scott were the ones most shocked and pained by it."  
Daisy once again inturrpted him. "No duh Ezra."  
"And when Natalie came she was very likeable and you liked her, it's that simple."  
"No,it's not."  
"You saw her in Shelby's light. You really wanted a friend like Shelby."  
"NO ONE WILL EVER BE A FRIEND TO ME LIKE SHELBY WAS" thought Daisy choking back tears.  
"And what about Scott...what um ahem light did he see her in??"demanded Daisy.  
"The same light you did face it Scott loved Shelby alot-"  
"Love?What the heck........I never knew that I mean Shel-"  
"There you go inturrupting again" said Ezra.  
"Scott...loves her Geez I don't even-"  
"Shut up, Daisy" said Ezra.  
Daisy shut up.  
"So when Natalie came I guess she had the hots for him and well he wasen't healing very well and she too was likeable and there you go......" explained Daisy.  
"I didn't notice what a mess I got in till Jess got here God what a-"  
"Now Jess, is a very suprising and diffrent story" said Ezra.  
"What HER light?" demnaded Daisy.  
"She's Shelby protective sisterley sister." said Ezra.  
"God........."   
"What mess have I got into?" whispered Daisy.  
"No Mess" said Ezra reasonably.   
"Yes I have.........."  
"You do?"  
"God Ezra.....I never knew it could hurt so much......."cried Daisy.  
Ezra put an arm around her.  
"I Know " was all he said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alice looked at Shelby and Walt in suprise.  
"Shelby attacked me" said Walt again as if she hadn't hurt.  
Shelby,suprised at Walt's false accusation was still in shock.  
There was silence. The phone rang (Think about who is calling them!)  
They let it ring.  
Finally after not really thinking it over Alice spoke.  
"No,Lord Shelby!" she cried.  
"That's not true!" yelled Shelby.  
"Alice" said Walt's eyes training on her "She was flirting with me and-"  
"God Damn You" screamed Shelby at Walt.  
He went on as if he hadn't heard .  
"I tried to ignore her but she tried to seduce me-"  
Shelby though of Elayne and Scott. Never never would she ever be like that skank.....  
"Go to hell!" she cried.  
"And she then attacked me Alice" finished Walt in truiumpth.  
Then Shelby rememebered she had dirt on Walt too!  
"He .....he-"  
"Damn it Shelby" started her mother finally recovering from her shock.  
"He molested-"  
"Damn you Shelby Merrick how dare you?" screamed Alice feeding up on Walt's trash.  
"I knew you seduced him you you slut..." shrieked Alice.  
Shelby felt herself going down.....no her mother can't believe Walt!  
Then the phone rang.  
"The police!" cried Alice and ran to the phone like she never ran before.  
Walt smiled and winken at Shelby. She wasn't paying attention.  
"Oh Dear God.....now your filing a damned report on Jess?..Dear Lord NOW? No I won't calm down..come to the station...all of us...  
For the first time Alice turned around and gave Shelby the coldest glare ever.  
"We will be on our way" she said grimly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jess walked out. Each step was like stones falling on her.  
Peter and Sophie saw her.  
"Did you get?" asked Sophie.  
"Lemme talk to them" said Peter.  
Jess just nodded sadly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Meanwhile Everyone one was thinking about Shelby :  
You are me fire my one desire  
(Scott thinking about Shelby when she told him about her past)  
My One desire  
(Daisy thinking about Shelby going to her mothers funeral)  
Believe When I say  
( David thinking about him and Shelby laughing lol)  
I Want it That way  
(Shelby leaving Horizon)  
  
But We are 2 worlds apart  
(Ezra thinking about Shelby pushing him into a river at the very beggining lol)  
Can't reach to your heart  
(Auggie thinking about Shelby leaving)  
When You Say  
( Shelby hugging Scott)  
I Want it That way  
(Shelby leaving)  
  
Tell me Why  
( Shelby talking to Shelby)  
Ain't Nuttin But A Heartache  
( Juliette thinking about when Shelby teased her)  
Tell Me Why  
( Peter thinking about cathcing Shelby smoke w/ the other gurls)  
Ain't Nothing But A Mistake  
(Scott getting mad when he finsd out Shelby left)  
Tell Me Why  
( Shelby finding the sick horse)  
I never Wanna Hear You say  
(Scott and Shelby kissing)  
I Want It that way  
(Shelby leaving)  
  
Well I know that was sappy lol spare me please whats gonna be coming:  
-Shelby tells the police about Walt but is dosen't turn out the good way  
-And Shelby comes....  
Yes I can hear you guys sighing with relief and thinking:Finally Shelby's coming back!   
I also am having a Kinda Contest  
Earlier when the mess was going on at the Merrick House the phone rang who was calling them?It's easy and in the story so heres the rules.  
Tell me who was calling the Merricks when Walt accused Shelby in this chapter  
Tell me what episodes those events in ( ) were in the song  
Your prize will be I'll feature you in my next chapter  
If some things are in the same episode just includeall the events in the episode.  
Your prize will be a featuing in the next chapter I'll guartee you but tell me your whole first name not a nick name! It'll be good I gurantee! Just leave it in the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter

ThatGal11  
*Hi guys well some of you will see your prize in my story and I might send you a prize in e-mail but I'm new at that so we'll just have to wait and see well here goes.....also I do not own any HG characters even though if I did I wouldn't be such a dumbass by cancelling the show!*  
  
  
Shelby,Walt and Alice headed to the police in silence. Shelby was still shocked by what hapenned. She could tell her mother was mad. She was gripping the steering wheel so hard it looked like her hands were to explode. Shelby still couln't that her own mother of her whole life had believed Walt ugh....how dare he accuse her of attacking him? IF she would have attacked him it was because HE desevred it. The memorie of reading the painful word in Jess's diary. Walt had one more victim. But Shelby was going to put an end to all of this.  
She was going to tell the police about Walt.  
  
  
At The Police Station......  
As they entered Shelby could see Walt tense up and shoot her a small glare. As if to tell her to keep quiet. As if.  
"Hello my name is Officer Trisha do you happen to be Alice Merrick?" asked a voice.  
They turned around to see two female officers.  
"YYes..." stammered Alice.  
Walt gaped at the Policewomen like he never saw a woman before.  
It just drove Shelby into more disgust and anger! Her mother didn't even notice.  
"We don't you come into our office?" asked the other Officer.  
"Why don't we?" asked Alice the anger returning to her vioce.  
"By the way"said the other Officer "My name Officer Lauren and you can call us by our plain names." said Officer Lauren.  
"Some other officers will be coming also" said Officer Trisha.  
Tey entered another room with one other officer.  
"Hello my name is Officer John " said the male officer.  
"Yes may we discuss my missing daughter now?" demanded Alice anxiously.  
"Ofcourse and is this your family?" asked Officer John.  
"Yes this is my husband Walt and my other daughter Shelby" said Alice saying other daughter and Shelby like it was a plaque.  
"Really well I guess we will start our questioning right now.." said Officer Lauren.  
"What's the name of runaway?" asked Officer John.  
"Jess but her real name is Jessica." said Alice.  
" What's her full name?"  
"Jessica Sharon Merrick."  
"Height?Weight?What was she last wearing?"  
The questions went on and on for Shelby. She was nervous,afraid and anxious to tell the cops everything.  
"Really, do you know any reason why Jess would runaway I mean you um ahem have a daughter that has runaway before?" asked Officer John glancing at Shelby.  
"No,Jess is nothing like Shelby!" cried Alice.  
"MORE THAN YOU THINK MOM" though Shelby  
"So no reason at all?" asked Officer Lauren.  
"I have a might good reason." said Shelby speaking up.  
They all looked at her each with differnt emotions in their faces. Walt's face to Shelby's opinion was funny he actually looked scared like he knew she was going to tell like after ten years.  
"I think it's time to go now." Walt said standing up.  
No on was paying attention to him. All eyes were fixed on Shelby.  
"Because ....." said Shelby.  
"Come on Shelby you can tell us" said Officer Trisha.  
"She and I,really were sexually abused that's why I ranaway and that's why now she ranaway." said Shelby.  
How that felt good. Or was it? Somehow something told Shelby to hold her breath.  
"No!" cried her mother.  
"I see, than by who?" asked Officer Trisha  
Shelby could only point at Walt.  
"That a god damn lie you whore!" yelled Walt.  
"No, please let's calm down" said Officer Lauren.  
"Why just this morning this slu seduced and attacked me" yelled Walt.  
"No it's not true!" cried Alice.  
It was ciaos in that room.  
"He did it ever since I was a little girl ever since my mother married him." said Shelby going on as if the whole room wasn't in pieces.  
"Don't your dare put this on me!!!" shrieked her mother.  
Shelby looked strangly at her mother. Alice Merrick didn't already know all these years that her husband was sexually abusing her two girl did she?  
Officer John and Lauren tried to calm down both Walt anf Alice while Officer Trisha kept talking to Shelby.  
"So your saying your father sexually abused you and your sister?"asked Officer Trisha.  
"Damnit yes and he's been doing it for years but Jess-"  
"Stop these lies now Shelby Merrick or so help me God.." threatened her mother.  
"We have a problem " said Officer Lauren as Officer John took a hysteric Walt out.  
"What the hell can it be?" demanded Shelby.  
"She's lying!" added in Alice.  
"Well we need your younger sisters testimony as we could say to press charges on your father" said Officer Lauren.  
"He's not my real father and Jess has -"  
"Run away" said Officer Trisha and Lauren.  
"So your saying you can't file a damn report on Walt just because Jess here???" asked Shelby alowly as if she needed bait on this.  
"Yes and since your sister isen't here........." trailed of Officer Lauren.  
Shelby finally understood. So her confession had been pushed aside.  
"We are also going to have to give check ups and-"  
"You will do no such thinsg Walter my husband is not guilty of all this trash it's Shelby she was the prostitue and......"  
"We will do our best" said Officer Lauren to a seething Alice and forlorn Shelby.  
Officer John who had already calmed Walt down had Walt released to them.  
"Understand that once Jessica gets back-" he started.  
"That is just crap we went here to file a report and now this.." snapped Alice giving a Shelby a death glare.  
As they got in their car Shelby once again was defeated. Maybe Walt was right he had won and she a hooker-lost.  
Meanwhile Officer Trisha was filing a sexual abuse report when Officer John and Lauren saw and wanted to stop her.  
"Trisha,what are you doing? We are suppose to be making a RUNAWAY report not a sexual report....." said Officer Lauren.  
"I can't help it I mean that girl seemes so poor and did you see her steph-father he looked at us like a savage Lauren and maybe Jessica did run away-"  
"Trisha, kids espectially teenagers lie all the time" said Officer John.  
"And Alice Merrick said that the other daughter did run away to prostitution.." said Officer Lauren.  
Officer Trisha sighed stubbornly "I'm still filing both reports" she said.  
"Like hell you are Trisha I mean what if the girl is lying--just think about it what damage it could do-" started Officer John.  
"I doubt it" answeared back Trisha.  
Officer John shook his head and walked away muttering "That family did seem like they had a bunch of problems....."  
"Oh,Trish you are so stubborn and bossy" said Officer Lauren.  
"Well I'm only trying to do it........" trailed off Officer Trisha.  
"And her steph-father did stare at us like he shouldn't of" agreed Officer Lauren  
Once again without Jess being there to make the charges possible Shelby's plan failed.  
(Just like you said Mandi sorry )  
  
Shelby stared at Walt's head hoping some Mafia would pass bu and gun them down. Sure, dying Waly looked innocent but inside he was laughing and wanting sex........  
Shelby's mother rambled on and on insulting Shelby.  
when they got home Walt aimlessly walked in like the past hour hadn't been hell.  
"See what you did now Walt is going to be mad at ME" said Alice shooting a look at Shelby.  
Shelby said nothing.  
"You slut, I mean those lies...."  
Not really listening Shelby walked in tears coming in her eyes.  
"JESS WHY DID YOU RUNAWAY WALT COULD BE LOCKED UP BY NOW."though Shelby blinking back tears.  
"I've had enough Shelby." said her mother blocking out her thoughts.  
"Wha??" asked Shelby.  
"You think you can come here and tear me and Walts and Jess's lives apart-"  
"Really mother I doubt I destroyed ANY of your lives neverless Jess who probaly ran away cause of Walt and Walt don't even get me started--"  
"Your going back to Horizon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It has been a day since Jess has arrived at Horizon.Evereyone minus Peter and Sophie was not use to her there. Daisy was still mad at her,Ezra trying to talk to Jess himself but losing his guts,Scott not wanting to go even near to Jess and everyone else shamfully gossiping about it.  
"I heard Jess slapped Daisy and then chocked Natalie for whatever doing to Shelby" whispered David to Juliette.  
"Gosh,I hope Auggie comes home from vacation soon " said Juliette turning pale at the violent gossip of Daisy,Jess and Natalie.  
Meanwhile poor Natalie (not!) was trying to squeze info on Shelby and Jess and only got some from David.  
"God David you better tell me about this Shelby Merrick." said Natalie.  
"Well....why?" asked David mad and uncomfortable not wanting to tell Natalie this mad because Juliette or Ezra should have told Natalie already.  
"Damn it David don't give me that attidtiude" growled Natalie.  
"Well.....Shelby came here to Mt.Horzion before.-"  
"Why?"asked Natalie.  
"Well"said David smirking "For one she was a hooker and did tricks on the streets."  
"Excuse me I thought only hookers were like in high school and what "trick on the streets"? asked Natalie in confusion.  
"Damn.."said David looking at Natalie in suprise.  
"What?"asked Natalie.  
"Come where the hell have you been? Doing tricks on teh streets was prostituion!"  
"Oh."said Natalie looking embarrassed.  
"Are you one of those rich kids who is oblivious to the world?"asked David.  
"You could say that....."  
"Geez......................."  
"Anyways,why is everyone uptight about this?"asked Natalie.  
"Well-"  
"Come on guys time for dinner" called Ezra.  
Meanwhile.....  
Daisy really wanted to talk to Scott. Tell him that Jess might actually tell Shelby on this whole ordeal with Natalie.  
She finally caught up to him.  
Meanwhile,it had been hell for Scott. Having another Merrick here was really stressful and having Shelby's younger sister here made him....  
"Scott!"  
He refused to listen.It was like Shelby calling him..  
"Scott!"  
Was he going crazy?  
"Scott you better wait!"  
Scott turned around to see Daisy.  
"God I don't know WHY I have to run to keep up with people..."  
"Oh,Daisy I gotta go right now you know..."  
Scott had been avoiding Daisy and Jess and basically everyone.  
"Yes,Scott right now I gotta tell you something really imortanat Jess might do-"  
"Jess?"asked Scott in confusion.  
"Oh right she's-"  
"Hey you betraying buddie dinner!" called David joyfully as he and Natalie approached them.  
They both glared at him.  
"Hey you guys......" Natalie said.  
"Gotta Go" David,Daisy and Scott said in unison leaving Natalie alone once again.  
"I don't get I have a nice former boyfriend and friend and now.." mumbled Natalie to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jess decided to call home again.  
Since Peter and everyone was at supper this was her perfect chance.  
Ring!Ring!  
One ring....  
Two Ring.s  
Three Ri-  
"Hello?"someone whispered on the other end.Jess was suprised.Someone Finalley answeared? This was so not what she expected.  
"Hello?" whispered Shelby on the end....after her mom crack the news about her going back to Mt.Horzion...than the phone rang..how the times fly.  
"HHello whho is thhis?"stammered Jess.  
The voice sounded familier to Shelby .Just like.....  
"Jess?"she shouted.  
Jess reconized Shelby's voice. Good this was better than talking to her mother or Walt.....  
"Jess is that you?"yelled Shelby on the other end.  
Alice came running in the kitchen.  
"Is it Jess?" she demanded breathlessly.  
Shelby was ignoring her.  
"ShelbyI'mathorizon"said Jess in one big breath.  
"Damn...Jess don't tell me you just said Horizon?"demanded Shelby.  
"Let me talk to her Shel-Horizon?" said Alice in big sentence.  
"Yes I went to Horizon....."trailed off Jess.  
"Oh my god......"murmured Shelby.  
"She went to Mt.Horizon?" asked Alice while trying to grab the phone acting like a child.  
"Is that mom?" asked Jess growing nervous.  
Shelby ignored the question.  
'Oh Jess,why did you go to Horizon?"she asked.  
"Because....it seemed like the perfect place....."  
Alice grabbed the phone.  
"Jess?Jess?Ohmygod!I can't believe it! Jess!Jess! Please tell me why......"  
Jess was getting nervous listening to her mother thinking she probaly heard Shelby and took the phone away..  
"Jess?Jess?Answear me honey please lord don't hang up!" cried Alice. (Hyserical eh?)  
"II'm right here mom."said Jess in a shaky voice.  
Shelby still standing there tried garbbing the phone after no sucsess she said "Mom, your scaring her" angirly.  
"Shut up,Slut"hissed Alice suprising all of time.  
"WHY DID MOM CALL SHEL SLUT,WHATS GOING ON?"though Jess.  
"Please..Please mom don't call Shel a slut I just called...."she said in a soft voice.  
But Alice didn't hear it.  
"What the hell is all this racket bout?" boomed Walt's voice so loud that even JESS could hear him. Shelby scowled at him while on the other end Jess shrank away as if Walt was there.  
She had to hang up.  
"Walt but Jes-" started Alice.  
"Don't give a damn I've had enough pleasures today!"boomed Walt once again.  
Jess whispered "Bye mom and Shelby sorry I'll call again soon.."  
Jess hung up.  
When Alice went back on the phone all she had was static.  
"Damn!" she wailed.  
"What's wrong?"asked Shelby.  
"She hung up!" wailed her mom once again.  
"I can see why" said Shelby's lip trembling thinking how Jess must've heard Walt's voice and hang up.  
"Hearing Walt's voice-"  
"But we can go see her!" said Alice.  
"What?How?" asked Shelby.  
"You yourself said she was at Horizon.."said Alice.  
"Oh, but I don't know if I believe it how did she get there....."  
"I trust her and besides you are going to be dropped off anyways so that would be a good plan..." rambled on Alice.  
Before Alice could say anything Alice yelled "Walt we are going to Mt.Horizon!"  
Walt appeared. "Why?" he asked looking ay Shelby LOOKING sad.  
"YEAH WALT SORRY NO MORE SEX OR YOUR SICKNESS"thought Shelby.  
"To......drop off Shelby she's going back I think both of us agree she needs more time there....."  
"Okay....." said Walt glaring at Shelby behind Alice's back.Shelby could've cared less.  
As they left Shelby asked her mother "Why didn't you tell Walt that we were going to get Jess .....if she's there..."   
"It would upset him and I don't want him upset after his heart attack." said Alice.  
"Upset?"asked Shelby in bewilderment.  
"It dosn't matter anymore...we are going to get Jess and you are staying there..we are on our way."  
Yes decided Shelby she was going to Daisy and Scott and Juliette and Freakin....yes she even missed Ezra! She would have Scott's kisses,Daisy'sfriendshipt,teasiing Juliette, sleeping in her own bed!  
"WE ARE ON OUR WAY"thought Shelby.  
Little did she know nothing was the same at Mt.Horzion and even her bed was taken........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 Day later...........  
It was somehow peaceful at Horzion. Everyone was quiet and peacful coping with their own problems except for Jess who still was worried about her call home. She hoped Walt didn't do anything to Shelby...  
But even Jess was taking a break. Scott offered to play the piano and everyone listened in peace,quiet,and suprise that Scott would even play the piano again.  
Juliette was lost in her thoughts about missing Auggie.  
Ezra was lost in his thoughts period (lol)  
Daisy was sleepy  
Scott was lost in his music.  
David and Natalie too were joined in the peace.  
Jess was leaning close to the piano,with closed eyes. Scott,did have somthing in common with her sister. They both played the piano.  
Meanwhile,Alice and Shelby were driving up and got out.  
"God Shelby your shaking!"said Alice.  
And Shelby was. Where was everyone?Peter?Sophie?Dais?Scott?  
She then heard the faint sounds of music..she knew that music too well.The Piano.  
"Isen't that the piano?"asked Alice."God,where is Jess?"  
"Why don't you got to the mess hall to look for Peter or Jess?"asked Shelby.  
As Alice headed off Shelby wanted her faraway..really faraway. She finally reached the cabin. Scott must be playing the piano. She felt sudden love for Scott.  
As Shelby quietly snuck in Natalie got up and whispered to David.  
"I'll be right back"  
"Sure,but you won't miss much."replied David (ha!)  
Shelby stopped when she her old group the Cliffhangers. There they were from Juliette to David and Scott......he was playing the piano.Shelby wanted to stay there forever just listening to Scott's music.  
And Jess...  
There she was listening to Scott's music eyes closed looking abosulutley content. She felt sudden anger for her sister causing such mess.  
But she didn't have to. Jess opened her eyes. They widened when they saw Shelby.  
Jess coudln't believe it.Shelby and mom and Walt must've come. She felt happy and somehow afraid.Afraid seeing her mother and Walt. But happy her plan sucseeded. Then exictement.Her mouth proved it.  
"Shelby!You came!"Jess half blurted half shrieked out.  
Silence.  
Everyone turned .The music stopped.Shelby felt like a deer caught in a car light.  
But what could Shelby say.  
"I'm back."  
  
HAhahahaha I'm evil ain't I leaving you there?hahahaha! Lol well cant do nuttin can ya? well I just wanna clear some things I now the police would never had done that but hey..I had to get to the point.Also:you can see the names of the winners in this!  
Whats up next:  
-everyones reactions  
-a big spat with Alice leading to......  
-Shelby finding Natalie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Default Chapter

ThatGal12  
*Well here it is.....I don't own any HG characters but I do own Natalie and in past stories Oficers and such.*  
  
It was still slient.You could hear a pin drop. Shelby stared at them and they stared back.  
Peter just walked in the room with Sophie. His eyes widened.  
"Shelby!" was all he could say.  
Just then they heard Alice come in. "God Shelby where did you go I can' find Jess-Oh My God Jess!" cried Alice all in one sentance.  
"Hi mom."said Jess weakly.  
"Alice,Shelby this is all a suprise....."Peter said.  
Alice put her hands on her hips. "Well,Peter and Jess I need to talk to talk to you now...." said Alice.  
Peter,Jess and Shelby followed her into Peter's office where everything could be easily heard.  
There was still silence in the room. Until that is David opened his big mouth and whistled.  
"Well now....what do you think of that?" he asked softly..  
"It was Shelby!" excalimed Daisy.  
"No,it was Madonna!" said Ezra.  
"This is just so exciting!" said Juliette.  
"Is she back to stay?" asked Scott.  
Then Daisy remembered Jess saying that she would tell Shelby...about Natalie. Daisy could only feel stricken and afraid.  
Meanwhile in the office....  
"Is Walt here?" asked Jess anxiously.  
"No, and Peter I would like to know how you kept Jess here!" demanded Alice.  
"Mom, don't worry I stayed here for days and nothing bad happennecd" said Jess not realizing she said anything too bad till it was too late.  
"Days???!!?? what the hell Peter?Are you saying Jess stayed here for days worrying us to death??Putting us into trouble!" said Alice glaring at Jess.  
Jess again wondered what happenned while she was gone.  
"Jessica Sharon Merrick you tell me everything this instant why you came here in the first place!!!" shrieked Alice.  
"Now please Ms.Merrick" cautioned Peter.  
"MRS.Merrick to you" said Alice.  
"Unfourtunetly" mumbled Shelby.  
Alice blew up. "Now listen hear you jealous little slut -"  
"Jealous??" said Shelby.  
IS THAT WHAT HAPPENNED DID SOMETHING HAPPEN WITH WALT AT HOME? thought Jess.  
"Mrs.Merrick I think we need to talk....."said Peter.  
Mrs. Merrick ignored him. She trained her eyes on Jess. Even Shelby and Peter's eyes were on her.  
"Everything?" echoed Jess.  
"Yes God Damn..everything!" screamed Alice.  
EVERYTHING INCLUDING WALT AND WHY I CAME HERE? questioned Jess.  
"Well ..I came here because......."  
No.Jess would not tell why she really came here in front of Shelby.  
Sorry mom another time thought Jess. She would tell on Walt. She would tattle like a five year old.  
"Walt.....Walt sexually abused me mom" said Jess.  
Peter wasn't suprised but Shelby was she had been convincing herself that bastard hadn't done those things.....Bastard.  
Alice gasped. Silence.  
Then Alice spoke.  
"I am sick of this crap first Shelby now you!" shrieked Alice.  
"Huh?" asked Jess her head spinning. What about Shelby? Dran,she had thought that her mother would believe her......  
"Yes,Shelby actually told the police when we were suppose to report you runawayed but ofcourse you wenrn't there......"  
Jess looked at Shelby. Shelby told the police on WAlt? Surely,it did not work.  
Shelby looked away.  
"Shelby-Shelby or this crappy school filled your head with these stupid ideas-"  
"No way!" blurted Shelby.  
"Mrs.Merrick-"  
"Mom it's true " said Jess's eyes filling with tears. "It's true!  
Alice looked half sad half mad. "Now you too.....Jess Dear God your turning out to be like Shelby....but that won't matter she's staying anyway and YOU are ;leaving" said Alice.  
"Shelby's staying?" Jess could've jumped for joy!  
"Shelby's staying?" repeated everyone in the next room in unison.  
"yes and clearly our buisness here is done!" said Alice walking out to the main room where everyone else was .Shelby,Peter and Jess followed.  
"Mother Jess can't go!" said Shelby.  
"Well she is......"  
"Mrs.Merrick I advise you-" started Peter but Jess inturrupted him.  
"Mom I'm not going." said Jess.  
"What the...ofcourse you are!" said Alice.  
"I don't want to go home Walt abused me and Shelby and I don't want to...." Jess started crying.  
Everyone pitied Jess and Shelby but hated Walt in the room.  
"Don't you get it?SHELBY belongs here not you!" said Alice.  
"I don't want to" said Jess crying.  
"My Dear Lord dosn't everyone see that Walt is a good man not likr these filthy lies-" started Alice.  
"No, Walt is nothing but a child molestor that dosen't get enough sex from YOU!" bursted Shelby. She couldn't take any more of hurt that she and Jess were getting from Alice.  
"She's right!" agreed Jess.  
"Why you....."  
Before anyone even Alice herself could blink an eye Alice slapped Shelby.Hard.  
Shelby collapsed with a cry of suprise.  
"No mom!" yelled Jess.  
"Alice Merrick!" boomed Peter.  
"No,Peter" said Alice regaining her balance."It lookd like I lost two daughters who are are....sluts now!" shouted Alice.  
"No, Alice really you seem the dense one here I believe Shelby and Jessica are getting sexually abused and you refuse to believe it." said Peter.  
Everyone looked at Peter in awe and suprise. Even Peter himself looked suprised  
"I ..I don't care Peter I am leaving both these girls---for now but this won't be the last of me you will hear about!" shrieked Alice as she dashed out the door.  
Shelby still cradling her burned cheek was hit by a wave of emotions  
Anger revealed itself first.  
'DAMN THIS WORLD"she thought.  
She slowly turned around to a expectant Jess. Everyone followed her move.  
Instead of a longing look of love Jess expected Shelby had a death glare.  
"OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE IF I HAN'T RUNAWAY WALT WOULD BE GONE!" thought Jess.  
"Well I guess I better go back to my old bed now" said Shelby ina raspy voice.  
"Since I went home and then came back--I'm like luggage!"   
Jess looked down.  
Shelby stalked off.  
"Shelby!" called Peter.  
Then David remebered. Shelby didn't have a bed anymore. It was occupied. By Natalie. And a good chance that Natalie was there too......  
"Shelby! Wait!" called DAvid.  
Then Jess seemed to remember why David looked so panicked.  
"Shelby,please wait!Please stop!" she cried.  
Than everyone cuaght on! Shelby would find Natalie.  
It was too late.  
Shelby stormed into the girls dorm. And saw a girl sitting on HER bed.  
Natalie looked up..........  
"Who the hell are you??!?!?!?!??!?!" echoed throughout the whole building.  
  
  
Well now it's official.Shelby is back and found out about Natalie.  
Will there be stormy waters? Find out! I am going back to school tommorow (2/26) so I might not updtae chapters as much........  
so heres whats next:  
-Jess and Shelby have a new not so good realtionship  
-Natalie tells Shelby everything  
the end is near...................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter

ThatGal13  
*Okay,this is my last chapter-I know shoot me but review and tell me if I should make a sequel (I plan to anyways lol) Also please tsay tuned for a short list story: Things HG Chacaters Would Never Say Unless They Were High Or Going Crazy. You'll find out soon enough.  
Don't forget to review.*  
  
"WWhat do you mean-who am I?" asked Natalie nervously.  
Meanwhile Jess,Peter and Sophie and all the Cliffhangers were rushing to the girls dorm.  
"I ASKED you who you are is that soo hard to understand?" yelled Shelby. Shelby was still mad after her big blow with her mother and Jess for coming here for no reason causing all of this...  
The result:yelling at this girl who sitting on her bed.  
"I I go here" stammerred Natalie.  
"No,duh" said Shelby sarcastiaccly.  
"Shelby....."said Jess as she and the others reached the room.  
Shelby ignored them. "Why are YOU sitting on My bed?" demanded Shelby. Natalie was getting sick of this. Some strange girl she's never seen around here starts yelling at her and claming this bed was hers. Whatever this was Natalie's bed.  
"Shelby we need to tell you something!" said Peter in desperation.  
Shelby still ignored them.  
Than Natalie realized something.  
"Shelby MMerrick?" she asked.  
"Yes you asshole!" yelled Shelby.  
"Shelby!" said Sophie in shock.  
Shelby turned to all of them. "Why is she here?" she asked.  
"Shelby........Natalie Coleman comes here....." said Peter.  
"I already know that."  
"That's why she is in your bed.....you were going home...." finished Sophie.  
Shelby got it. This...girl Natalie whatever had her bed now (and more)  
Her replacement.  
"We...tried telling you.."said Jess.  
"So..I assume everyone knew this except for me?" asked Shelby in hurt.  
"Shelby....."said Jess and Peter in unison.  
"Well since I'm going to stay.........." said Shelby in confusion.  
"I know, you and Jess will have the spare room for now till we now our plans better." said Peter.  
"EXTRA ROOM?" thought Shelby. She was so used to being in a warm girls dorm with Daisy and having fun....but no now that NATALIE came she had to sleep in a cold room with her bratty sister.  
Shelby glared at Jess.  
"Hey--it's not my fault!" cried Jess.  
"Why don't we get you settled in now?" asked Sophie.  
Daisy and Scott started to object but Sophie looked firm.  
"I didn't even bring any luggage " said Shelby darkly.  
"It dosn't matter you'll borrow clothes besides me and Peter need to talk to you."said Sophie.  
Reluctant,Jess and Shelby followed.  
As soon as they were out of earshot everyone babbled.  
"I can't believe Shelbys back!" said Juliette.  
"I can...." said Daisy.  
"Why,your stupid cards?" asked David.   
"I hope we can visit her." said Scott.  
Natalie was curios beyond belief.   
"So this the great Shelby Merrick...what a coinsidence she came back...to stay!" said Natalie.  
"I would say so" said Ezra.  
"I can't wait....."said Scott looking dreamy.  
Natalie didn't like the way Daisy and Scott babbled on and on about Shelby.  
They were ofcourse her best friend and boyfriend.  
"Scott, wanna visit Shelby Merrick together?" asked Natalie.  
" I don't know....." said Scott uncomfortbaly.  
Meanwhile..  
Sophie had made Shelby and Jess settled in. Sophie hoped Shelby would talk to her but she was silent.   
"Well......I better go get Peter."said Sophie wanting to leave the disrupted sisters alone.  
Once Sophie left Jess sprang.  
"Shelby what's wrong?" she asked.  
Shelby scowled at her. "You would now" she said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Damn it Jess I don't wanna talk about it!" shouted Shelby.  
DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT NATALIES DEEDS? thought Jess.  
"I havta go" said Shelby all of a sudden and ran....  
"Shelby don't go Peter's gonna come!" cried Jess but it was useless.  
Shelby ran and ran until she got to the docks. It reminded her so much of Scott.She had to get rid of her confused feelings!  
Meanwhile Natalie somehow saw Shelby left and quietly snuck out after her. She had to know more about this Shelby. Why Daisy was so nervous or why Scott seemed to turn into soup whenever Shelby's name was mentioned . She had to know!  
Shwe finally saw Shelby at the docks...  
HOW STRANGE thought Shelby.  
"Hello....."said Natalie.  
Shelby turned. It was lil miss Natalie.  
"Hey" was all she said.  
"Listen I really-"  
But Shelby was inturuppted.  
"Wow this is such a beautiful..and romantic place this is where I got Scott's kiss."  
That was the wrong thing to say.  
Shelby's eyes widened in suprise.  
"Scott?"  
"Yeah you know the cute boy in ehh our group..my boyfriend"   
Shelby felt like she punched in the stomuach.  
"And Daisy another girl...you may know her....said it was cool that I got Scott she's my best bud ever!"  
Shelby felt sick.  
"Shelby, are you okay?" asked Natalie seeing the expression on Shelby's face.  
" Daisy YOUR best friend and Scott YOUR boyfriend?" asked Shelby like she never heard.  
"Why..yes for about a almost a mounth now that why I'm so confused-"  
"You slut!" Shelby was suprised she even said that.  
Natalie's eyes widened also. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
"Daisy was MY best friend and Scott was MY bf!" cried Shelby.  
"What??I don't understand...."   
Jess had been looking for Shelby hoping they wouldn't get into trouble. Peter,Scott and Daisy saw her searching and decided to join in.  
They reached the two forlorn,angered girls.  
When Shelby saw Daisy and Scott she couldn't believe it.  
"Scott,Dais--tell her you two are my best friend and bf!" cried Natalie.  
Scott turned pale and Daisy felt like the world was falling on her.  
"It's ....true isen't it..... isen't it?" wailed Shelby.  
Jess should've felt triumphant but seeing her sister in such pain..  
"Shelby,I tried to tell you.."said Jess.  
"Oh,shut up you liar" yelled Shelby at Jess.  
"Do you mean to tell me that Natalie has my old bf.friend, and everything I left???" shrieked Shelby.  
"Shel...."said Scott.  
"Don't you dare Shel me you guys are traiotors --this whole school is full of traitors!" shrieked Shelby.  
"Shelby.." Peter said. He,Jess,Scott and Daisy looked like they were all just stabbed.  
"Hey now you listen here...." started Natalie. As condfused as she was she didn't like how Shelby was hurting all of them!  
"I don't know what your talking about Shelby but-"  
"Oh your are sooo pitiful" shrieked Shelby.  
"Go to hell!" Natalie couldn't take anymore of Shelby's bullshit.  
"I might as well I bet Hell would be better than Mount Traitoriazon!"  
"Fine you don't belong here anyway!" screamed Natalie back.  
"Natalie....shut up!" yelled Jess,Daisy and Scott.  
Shelby just turned and ran........  
That night.....  
The night was most painful for all the Cliffhangers. Shelby ddin't show up for dinner but did sneek in at 10:00 pm.  
Shelby never felt so worthless. Not ever! She wasn't even gone for a MOUNTH and Miss.BitchNatalie took everything!  
  
The Next Morning....  
Shelby was alone outside after taking a quick smoke. Okay, she promised not to smoke but Scott also promised he would .....well let's just say she gave up on promises.  
Natalie also walked out wanting to get a whiff of fresh air. She was totaly exausted from the previous day and even more exausted about how Daisy and Scott stuch up for Shelby.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Natalie turned around.Jess. The second-to-last-person she would ever want to see.  
The bitch's sister.  
"What does it matter to you?" asked Natalie airly.  
"You ruin eevrything!said Jess angirley.  
"I don't think so......you ruined it more than I did ,all of us did..."  
Shelby turned around and saw.  
Jess and Natalie stopped talking.  
They stared at each other.  
Than Jess decided to talk.  
"Shelb-please I tried to HELP you...." rambled on Jess.  
Shelby just stared at Natalie.  
Sure, Shelby might forgive Jess in about five years or so..but Natalie....never.  
She hated Natalie so much she wanted to die.  
She felt nothing. At Peter,Jess,Daisy,Scott everyone.....  
Natalie.  
She felt like nothing.  
Like her heart.  
With Jess's pleading and Natalie slowly starting to walk away.  
To hell with everything!  
She slowly turned around.  
  
  
*Hi well sue me I know thats a hell of a ending I now---review and tell me everything... espectially if I should do a sequel!Meanwhile I'll do a short story Things HG Chacaters Would Never Do Unless..... stay tuned!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Earthquake!

Hi you guys maybe you have heard this maybe you han't.  
A earthquake has hit the Western Side of USA. maybe you experinced...maybe you didn't.  
I did.  
I'll tell you, I know this is nothing about Higher Ground but I need to get it off my chest.  
It was 10:55 and I was in 4th period in gym. I still think why did it have to be gym????  
We were playin tennis I was partners w/ Angeline and was against two other girls. I remember it was my turn to serve.  
Then I heard like boom boom boom. I thought someone was stomping their feet against the bleachers or someone was banging their rackets.  
To my horror, when I turned around the basketball hoop was banging against the wall.  
I didn't realize what if what till about 5 seconds later,when someone yelled Erathquake and the Coach,Coach Spice yelled Get against the wall.   
All of us two classes combined ran to the wall,pushing,cursing and all. I ended up next to my enemy but I didn't really care. I could only stare in horror when the lights jangled and the hoop banged. It was ahorrible niose. The next part is blurry. A couple seconds after we went on the wall it stopped.  
Coach Spice yelled at us to keep put and doo the duchandcover thing and we did. Kids cursed,whimpered,prayed, and talked on and on nervously. The boy next to me kept saying Why Gym?Shit I thought I was gonna die...  
Then the principal got on the intercom and said stay here till further notcie. I prayed that aftershock would't occur.  
Then a few miuntes later by the principals's demands we went outside and waited until the bell rang signaling to get back in.  
Me and my friends dressed quickly and then we saw a TV saying about the Seattle Earthquake. My dad was in Seattle. A girl cried. We went to lunch and I was nervous about my dad. We watched more,chattered nervously and asked everyone about everything espectially Seattle.  
I ate no lunch. To my suprise my mom came in tears and picked me up. I wished my friends good luck and left.  
At home I faced another challenge. My dad. Was he dead?  
Me and my mother tried everything to reach him.  
The results:  
My dad did come home! I thank God for that even though no on died just hurt bad.  
My mom was thankful.  
There was still school and I felt sorry for my friends and formor schoolmates that still stayed t school.  
This was my first earthquake.  
I will never foget it for years to come.  
Don't be suprise if I don't write for a few days. 


	15. Default Chapter

Hi you guys! It's only been two days since the earthquake but..I know this has nothing to do with Higher Ground but I am making a story about a girl that finds out she's a witch.  
It won't Higher Ground,I know but please read it anyway you guyz are my fans!  
Also: when I finish the witch novel I will countinuie That Gal I promise!   



	16. Wrong Way Of Heart (next to ThatGal)

Wrong Way Of Heart Prologue  
*Hi you guys this is the sequel to ThatGal! Hope you enjoy! I'm back lol!*  
  
This is just a prologue:  
  
-Shelby and Jess have a diffrent relationship  
-Shelby and Natalie are enemies.  
-Peter,Daisy and Scott have tried to talk to Shel but they fail  
-Shelby reminds Natalie of someone of her past......  
-Also a new school consular comes no, not like Peter of Sophie like the school counsulars at OUR schools.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Shelby" greeted Jess.  
"Hi" said Shelby.  
"So....um nice day isen't it?" asked Jess desperate for a conversation.  
"I would guess" said Shelby walking away from Jess.  
Jess sighed ever since that day....when Natalie came out with the truth everything has been diffrent. Shelby is no longer sarcastic but is mostly quiet,espectially to Scott,Daisy, Natalie and her.  
Nothing is the same anymore thought Jess  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby plopped on her bed in exaustion. Really, Mt.Horizon was supposed to be fun! But ever since Shelby found out about the Natalie Mess nothing had ever been the same anymore.  
I'm adapting though Shelby,atleast I'm adapting.  
She rolled over. No friend to talk to. No boyfriend to kiss.No sister to tease. Ofcourse now,Natalie had all of that. Shelby picked up her pillow.  
It's not like I care anymore I'll just have to live with it thought Shelby.   
She heaved the pillow across the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natalie waited until Shelby threw a few things than went into the Girls Dorm and fell into her bed.  
When she first came here it had been wonderful! Now it was... Hell.  
She hugged her pillow. The worse part wasn't finding out that she stole another girl's bf,friend and her own bed and Shelby and Jess had to live in a seperate cold room.  
It wasn't that. Shelby was just like ......Arianna  
Arianna Whittle her most best friend on Earth. Old friend that is.  
Arianna had been sracastic,bitchy heck she even looked like Shelby.  
Tears ecumuliated in Natalie's eyes. I miss you Arianna thought Natalie, I wish I never came here.  
NAtalie hugged her pillow harder. Her pride was gone. Shelby took it. Just like Arianna had. Natalie would be a weak,helpless wimp.  
Why did you have to die Arianna,please why didn't I die??? thought Natalie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
George Johnson looked at Mt.Horizon reform school for teenagers who wern't normal. His exact place.Right where women would be.  
Women and young girls who needed help. From a school consular.  
That would him. But they would get more than that. He had applied for a job at a mixed school like this.  
A man Peter Scarborugh who sounded desperate when he got it said he had to the job. He would have to meet him first.  
"Excuse me may I help you?" asked a voice. George turned to see a tall African American girl. She wasn't that pretty.  
"Uh,yes I'm here to see Mister Scarborugh"  
"Oh are you Mr.Johnson the new school counsular ?" asked the girl.  
"Erm.....yes"  
"Oh well okay here Peter is waiting for you just go down there..."  
When George got the directions he stepped in. He knew he would get the job. Mount Horizon seemed desperate. In "Peter's" eyes he would sound like a caring nice man who wanted to help. Like hell he was that. He would be varied in female's lives.  
Here I come Mount Horizan will never be same again vowed George Johnson.  
  
Sorry so short I got ALOT to do today! I promise more later!  
well this will just be the beggining dont worry   
Upcoming:  
-Who is Arianna? We'll find out next!  
-Natalie sees how mean Shelby can be  
-George Johnson meets Peter gets snuggled in at Horizon we also can see how abnormal he can be.  
  
  
  
  



	17. Wrong Way Of Heart1

Wrong Way Of Heart1  
*hehehhe I am back thought you could get rid of me?You thought wrong here is the sequel to ThatGal*  
  
  
Natalie sat on her bed head in pillow sobbing.  
Arianna,Shelby is just like you why does she have to be? thought Natalie.  
She would always remember Arianna. She tried not to think of her but is was too late.  
  
*Flashback*  
One Summer back...  
"Damnit Nat how the hell did you find out?" shrieked Arianna her green eyes flashing.  
Natalie winced. "Please Ari don't yell I'm driving I might crash" said Natalie.  
"Screw that,tell me tell me!"  
"Please Arianna I had to a rich guy can't rape you and get away with it!"   
"God Damnit don't you get it I'm coping!" yelled Arianna.  
"Yeah right trying to do suicide sleeping with every guy on the football team that's a way of coping Arianna!"  
"Damn you" spit out Arianna.  
"It's true and you are a alchaolic too!" Natalie couldn't help herself. Arianna her pal for her whole life was messed up.  
Arianna and Natalie had been best friends since they were in diapers. Growing they had shared broken bones,giggles,adventure and eventually boys and clothes.  
But Arianna had changed. Not small change. BIG change! In their sophmore year after Natelie's boyfriend had left after he cheated on Natalie with Arianna they both had been fighting.  
Than Tommy Davis the richest handsomest perverted senior took advantage Arianna.  
That made Natalie and Arianna friends again. Tommy spread awful rumors of how Arianna wasn't a virgin anymore. But how Arianna acted was how she was raped. Arianna tried suicide,drugs and beer while Natalie tried desperatly to help her. It was no use.   
Maybe this secret was too much for Natalie.  
"We need to call the police Ari,you didn't lose your virginity willinly he RAPED you!" screamed Natalie.  
"No you won't and what makes you think I didn't want it??" asked Arianna.  
"What???" asked Natalie.  
"Maybe I wanted to be raped I mean hey look at me sixteen year old slut wants to be raped sooo bad........"  
Natalie now was mad. She turned to Arianna even thought she was driving.  
"Now you listen here we have been best friends since we learned how to walk and even our parents are friends and all of a sudden it dosn't matter because you wanted sex?" shrieked Natalie.  
"Maybe I was just using you Natalie " said Arianna quietly.  
"No,Ari you don't mean that!" Natalie yelled.  
"Yes I do"   
"That's it! Get out then!" yelled Natalie.  
Something seemed to trigger Arianna and than she was attacking Natalie in the car.  
Beer splatterred all over the car.  
Natalie never saw the stop sign and the truck coming all she heard was Arianna shriek your gonna kill me!  
Than the crash. The splitminding pain. The blood. The blackness.  
"You killed me" was the last words Arianna ever said.  
*End Of Flashback*  
Natalie was sobbing now.  
I never ment to kill her I was just trying to help..  
thought Natalie.  
Why does Shelby have to be like Arianna?thought Natalie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby heard crying.Sobbing. Who the heck was crying. She followed the noise to the Girls Dorm where Natalie all of a sudden walked and crashed into Shelby after cleaning up herself.  
"Oh I'm sorry Arianna!" blurted out Natalie.  
When Shelby saw Natalie she wanted to explode.  
"Who the hell is Arianna? " yelled Shelby.  
Natalie winced. "oh..it's you Shelby"  
"Oh yes me oh me it IS Me damn you why forgot about me two days after I came?" demanded Shelby.  
"No........."  
"Yeah right where you off to stealing some other peoples friends?"   
Natalie flinched.  
Shelby was enjoying this.  
"I TOLD you Shelby I NEVER knew Scott had a girlfriend and-"  
"I don't care,slut whatever you tell me I will NEVER believe!" spat out Shelby.  
Natalie blinked. Shelby sounded so much like Arianna.  
"I'm sorry Arianna-"  
"There you go again calling me someone else I say you need professinal help at some crazy place I mean you sound/......"  
Natalie got mad and snapped back to Earth.  
"Now you listen here maybe Scott and Daisy did forget about you-"  
"Damn you!"  
"- and maybe you hurt them alot and -"  
"Go To Hell!"  
"No maybe you are too much of a slut to have anyone and maybe ut should be YOU that should be at a asylum!"  
Shelby lept at Natalie.  
Sophie,David and Juliette who had heard the whole things came running to keep Shelby from murdering Natalie.  
David kept Natalie back while Juliette and Sophie kept Shelby.  
"What in the world are you girls doing? Fighting! david take Natalie to the Girls Dorm and settle her down I'll talk to her later Jules help me take Shelby back" commanded Sophie.  
As Juliette and Sophie struggled to get Shelby out David had to practicall drag Natalie to the Girls Dorm.  
"Cripes, I KNEW this was going to happen " he said as he struggled to get Natalie.  
"Let me go!" yelled Natalie.  
"Not if you want to get shuns I wont" said David.  
"Damn you!Damn Arianna!Damn her!" yelled Natalie as David got her in the room.  
"Calm down for Gods sake would you?" yelled David.  
"I will not gosh why did you and the others have to come??'"yelled Natalie.  
"First, calm down" oredered David but he was smiling.  
"Wipe that stupid smile off your face " snapped Natalie.  
"I Just think you and Shelby were bound to cat-fight sooner or later"  
"I do NOT find this a bit funny!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah there you are do you happen to be Mr.George Johnson?" asked Peter as he saw a tall husky man approach.  
"Err that's me" said George.  
"Good I don't have much times but you do want to apply don't you?  
asked Peter.  
"Yes"  
"Well, I don't have time to read refrences yet I know I sound in a hurry but I have just a few quick questions" said Peter.  
George chucked.This would be easier than he thought.  
"Sorry,my refrences won't be here for a while they have to be mailed from South America" said George thinking up a lie.  
"Okay well till then here are my questions" said Peter seeming to eat the lie up.  
"Do you have experince with this type of job? Are you willing to do it? Have you got any bad pasts?"  
"Yes,yes and no"  
"Okay well Mr.Johnson I know this might sound too quick but you are accepted!"  
"Thank you"  
"Well now I have to go but Jeff here will show you where your office will be and where you will stay I have to go I'm meeting someone urgent." said Peter hurrying up. That would be one of his biggest mistakes.  
As Jeff lead George up by many acres George smiled evily to himself. The "interview" had been a cinch!Than one of Peter's questions echoed in his mind...DO YOU HAVE ANY BAD PASTS?  
Please Daddy please I'll be good..... the voice ran through Georges mind.  
Please Daddy please I didn't tell mommy don't hurt me  
Please Daddy don't touch me!  
Please..please....please/////  
George started walking slower.  
George please don't don't do this to me!   
The voice echoed in his mind more and more drilling through his mind.  
Daddy ....  
George.....  
Please....  
George covered his ears.  
"Sir um sir are you okay?"  
George opened his eyes to see Jeff.  
"Mister are you okay?  
"Mister?"  
"YES! Yes,I am I was just feeling a little dizzy.."  
Jeff smiled. "Welcome to the club" he said.  
George could only smile back. That's the past he reassured himself.  
He followed Jeff looking around forgetting about his panic attack only seconds before. Watch Out Horizon I'm coming thought George.  
  
Hi you guys Okay I now Peter would never do that but hey I had to get to the point! Whats next:  
-Natalie and David talk  
-a suprise when Auggie comes back........  
-Mr. Johnson meets the Cliffhangers  
(Told you Mr.J isn't normal.you'll find out later!)  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Wrong Way Of Heart2

Wrong Way Of Heart2  
*Hi you guys please review!!!!!   
Disclamier: I don't own any HG characters but I do own Natalie and George Johnson*  
  
"God can't you atleast leave me alone?" demanded Natalie.  
"I think I have to hold you here until Sophie or someone says so," said David.  
"Yeah well,whatever I hope you know SHELBY started the fight," said Natalie.  
"As I said I think you and Shelby were bound to fight sooner or later," said David.  
"Why?" asked Natalie.  
"Well I think you know it's obvious," said David looking smug.  
Natalie looked down. "Don't you know it? I didn't know Scott had a girl-"  
"Uh huh well I don't wanna hear that besides it's too late everything is messed up," said David.  
"Well,it's true darn why did SHELBY have to come back?" asked Natalie to no one in particular.  
"I dunno."  
Natalie sighed. "Well, will I get in trouble?"  
"Probaly but I think you and Shelby will only have a few days in shuns," said David.  
"Shuns?What the heck is that?" asked Natalie.  
"Shuns is like some kind of punishment you get when you know, you do something bad," said David grinning again.  
"Oh, I hope I get nothing too severe and wipe that smile off your face I do not find this funny!" fumed Natalie.  
"Well,I do!"  
"Well I DON't!"  
"Besides who is Arianna you said damn me and Shelby but who is Arianna?" asked David.  
Just then Peter walked in. "Come one Natalie,David let's go to my office you have some explaining to do,Natalie."  
Natalie sighed in relief as she followed David and Peter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile Sophie was with the rest of the Cliffhangers and had just told Shelby her punishment.  
Peter,David and Natalie walked in.  
"Peter are we going to meet the new school counsular?" asked Sophie.  
"Oh,that's right I told Mr.Johnson to come to this dorm after he settled in," said Peter.  
"We have a new school counsular?" asked Auggie who had just come back from a trip home.  
"Yeah, Oh I can't wait!" said Juliette.  
" Oh Goodie Quennie another person to come to help you with your erm....problems,"said Shelby sarcastically.  
"Shelby......" warned Sophie.  
"He should be coming any minute," added Peter.  
As if on cue the door opened and in walked Mr George Johnson walked in.  
"Uh, is this the Cliffhangers?" he asked.  
"Yes it is," said Peter walking up front. "I would like to introuduce you all to the Cliffhangers and my helper Sophie Becker."  
Sophie smiled.  
Everyone watched respectivaly but Natalie was lost in her thoughts and Shelby rolled her eyes.  
"We are ALL going to introduce ourselves to Mr.Johnson." said Peter glancing at Shelby.  
George could hardly wait. He wanted to know his fellow female victims.  
Peter looked at David.  
"Well it looks like I have to be the one who starts," said a tall stocky boy with dark black hair "My name is Earl and I am here because I couldn't control my hormones." David said.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Try again DAVID,"said Peter.  
"Fine be that way, my real name is David but the hormones truth is right you know," said David.  
"My name is Auggie and I'm here cause I was a tagger in a gang," said a mexican boy to George.  
"My name is Ezra Freidkin and I am here on a overdose on drugs," said a short boy .  
"I'm Scott and I'm here cause I did drugs and my steph-mother sexually abused me," said a tall athletic looking boy staring strangly at George.   
Mr.Johnson gave Scott some bad feelings about him.  
Oh I am so scared thought Mr.Johnson clearly amused I have to keep a close eye on this one he thought.  
Now on to the girls thought George happily. His next victims.  
"Hi my name is Juliette Waybourne and I'm here because my mom was too controlling and I cut myself," said a perky girl.  
George looked her up and down. She looked too perky,too enthusiatic. Not her thought George.  
"My name is Daisy and I'm here because my parents drank," said a girl with dark looks.  
"Nice try Dais but your lucky we'll move on," said Peter.  
Mr.Johnson looked Daisy up and down. She had dark looks and was not pretty. Not her thought George.  
Than George saw her.  
"Well MY name is Shelby and I'm here because I was a hooker and I need serious help," said the beautiful blonde to George sarcastiaclly.  
Now that is my kind of girl thought George, Perfect looks,body eveything......  
Than Mr.Johnson spotted another girl.  
"Um,hi my name is Jessica but people call me Jess and I'm Shelby's sister," said the cute minature girl.  
Here's another one thought George.  
Than he spotted another girl.  
"Hi I'm Natalie and I'm here because I use to....drink...." said the black haired beauty.  
Three girls thought George gleefully.  
"Well Mr.Johnson there is our group would you like me too show you your office?" asked Peter.  
"Er sure," said George taking one last glance at Shelby,Jess and Natalie.  
They will be my next girls thought Mr.Johnson smiling to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile when Mr.Johnson left everyone talked and shared their opinions on him.  
The Boys:  
"Well that went well,"said David.  
"He's okay," said Auggie and Ezra.  
"I don't know he gives me the creeps,"said Scott.  
David rolled his eyes. "Oh,really?" he asked "And why is that?"  
"Well I dunno he just does and did you see how he started at the girls?" asked Scott.  
"No,"said Auggie.  
"As a matter of fact I did," said Ezra thoughtfully.  
"Or do you mean Shelby?" asked David.  
Scott blushed. "No..all of them Jules and Daisy and-"  
"Well Shelby DOES have alot to show!" said David grinning.  
"Shut up,David!"  
The Girls:  
"Well I think it's great we have another counsular,"said Juliette.  
Daisy and Shelby roll their eyes.  
"Whoop-di-do," said Daisy dryly.  
"I don't know he's kinds creepy,"said Jess.  
"Oh really?How?" asked Shelby ready to spring.  
"I don't know....he stared at you and Jules and Daisy....." said Jess.  
Shelby smirked. "So?"  
"I just didn't like it that's all,"said Jess.  
"He was staring at us,"said Natalie quietly still mad at Shelby for fighting with her.  
"Oh really I didn't notice," said Juliette.  
"Me neither,"said Daisy.  
"Well either way who knows maybe he's a rapist disguised as a Mt.Horizon counsular and he's gonna rape us when we are sleeping," said Shelby.  
"Shelby!" said Juliette and Natalie while Jess looked scared.  
"What? What's the biggie?" asked Shelby innocently.  
"I mean I can see why he would do that to me but all you guys...." said Shelby surveying them.  
"Shelby.."started Jess.  
"I was just saying....." said Shelby walking off "Well gotta go folks to my new cold damp room," she said glaring at Natalie and leaving  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey u guys sorry if so confusin! well is Shelby's joke closer to the truth than she thinks? heres whats next:  
-We learn more on Mr.Johnson and why he is perverted.  
-A new girl comes andd dhe does learn about what Natalie did by Jess and talks to both Shelby and Natalie about it. Will it help?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Wrong Way Of Heart3

Wrong Way Of Heart3  
Disclamier: I do not own any HG chacters but I do own Natalie,Mr.Johnson and the new girl Gwen*  
  
  
The Next Day........  
Everyone again was in the main room. But it tense. Having Shelby and Natalie in the same room was tough.  
Then they saw Peter walk in with a tall African American girl.  
"Hey everyone we have a new student Gwendylon Edmont," he said motioning to Gwen.  
"Oh please call me Gwen,Gwendylon is almost sickening,"said Gwen sarcastiaclly.  
Shelby smiled. There was something about this girl she liked.  
"Well we have to inrouduce ourselves,GWEN you already now Sophie Becker my helper,"said Peter.  
"Again?" groaned David.  
"Yes,again,"said Peter.  
Gwen rolled her eyes. "Please, spare me the time!"   
Shelby smirked. Gwen seemed to be like her.  
"Well then my name is Erik and I have a problem with keeping my hormones in control,"said David laughing.  
Gwen laughed too. "Really,that's why I'm here too!" she said.  
Everyone was suprised by Gwen's easiness.  
As the introductions went by ....  
" My name is Natalie and I'm here because I drink but may I ask why did you come?" asked Natalie.  
Gwen's eyes lost the glimmer. "A little nosey aren't we?" she asked cooly.  
Shelby laughed. "Trust me she dosn't know a thing about when to keep her mouth shut!"  
Everyone was suprised about Shelby's outburst but Gwen smiled.  
"I feel you there girl,"said Gwen grinning.  
"Well,"said Peter wanting to stop any traces of a fight coming. "Gwen you will share a room with Shelby and Jess,"said Peter  
"Who's Shelby and Jess?"asked Gwen blankly.  
"Oh,that's me and Shelby's my older sister,"spoke up Jess.  
"Oh well okay"said Gwen.  
"Jess why don't you show Gwen around?"asked Sophie kindly.  
Jess looked suprised but said okay as she,Shelby and Gwen left together.  
"Welcome to Hell," said Shelby smiling at Gwen.  
Back at the main room:  
"Wow,"said David.  
"What's so wow?"asked Auggie.  
"Did you see the new girl and Shelby?"asked Juliette.  
"What about them?"asked Dasiy,annoyed.  
"Well I think they are a perfect match of friends if you ask me,"said David.  
"How?"asked Dasiy bewildered.  
"Bicthy,smarty,sarcastic,"said David.  
Dasiy looked uneasy.   
  
In Peter's Office:  
"Well I sure noticed something percuiler,"said Sophie.  
"What?"asked Peter.  
"Well,Gwen and Shelby seem alike in alot of ways they bonded really well,"said Sophie.  
"I know that's why I'm worried it will be as hard getting through Gwen just like it was with Shelby or Scott,"said Peter.  
Sophie frowned. "Really,why?"she asked.  
"In her file it says Gwen drank,did drugs,theft almost every bad thing you can think of and that she had two abortions and she claimed her oldest brother Gavin did those things to her, her mother starved her once and her dad left a couple of yeats ago,"said Peter.  
"Wow,it seems like Gwen has a little bit of every Cliffhanger in her,"said Sophie.  
Peter sighed. "That's why I'm worried,"he said.  
Sophie smiled and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek "Don't worry Peter if you did it with all these Cliffhangers ou sure can do it with Gwen!" she said.  
"I sure hope so."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Shelby left Jess and Gwen alone it was a bit akward.  
"So Shelby is you sister?"asked Gwen.  
"Yeah,"said Jess.  
"Oh...... funny you two don't seem alike what are you guys in for?" asked Gwen.  
"Oh our steph=father sexually abused us and well Shelby can tell you more if she wants...what are you in here for?"asked Jess.  
Gwen laughed harshly. "Didn't you hear Shelby put that nosey girl off? Well,there's your answear!" said Gwen.  
"Oh.....her name is Natalie I don't like her too much,"said Jess.  
"Yeah well Shelby seems to hate her,why?"asked Gwen.  
Jess was silent. "Oh....because....."  
"Because why?"  
Jess decided to tell Gwen.  
" Well you see Shelby use to go here and she was happy with a boyfriend and a best friend-"  
"Really?Who was her bf I thought you couldn't have any,"said Gwen.  
"Oh that boy Scott the one with the blound curly hair.And her best friend Daisy she's the one that looks gothic," said Jess.  
"Oh they don't seem bad,"said Gwen. "But then again looks ain't everything!"   
"Well I wasn't here yet but our steph-dad had a heart attack and-"  
"Do you hate your steph-father? I mean or did you like what he did to you?" asked Gwen.  
Jess was suprised at Gwen's question. "WWell nno," she stammered.  
"Oh well then go on."  
Jess still suprised went on "Our steph-father Walt had an heart-attack and Shelby had to come home to take care of him she was really miserble and missed it here-"  
"She missed it here? A boot camp?" asked Gwen suprised.  
Jess ignored Gwen. "Yeah anyways, so I decided to come here and put a stop to it,but I find out NATALIE has stolen Daisy and Scott her bf and best bud! They were all traitors and well Natalie blabbed it to Shelby and the rest is history....."  
Gwen whistled. "wow no wonder Shelby hated Natalie so much I would too."  
"So they have no chance of even talking to each other?" asked Gwen.  
Jess shook her head. "No! I mean without getting in a big fight.  
Gwen smiled. Hmm we'll see about that she thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gwen's little talk with Jess has ended and after going back Gwen decides to talk to Natalie and Shelby. First Shelby.  
She finds Shelby by herself in their room.  
"Hey,"Gwen greet.  
Shelby looks up and smiles feebly. "Oh,hi well this is your room,"she said weakly.  
"I see,well why don't you you live in the Girl's Dorm?" asked Gwen sprining into action.  
"Natalie,"said Shelby bitterly.  
"Oh.......I see,"said Gwen.  
Shelby looks at Gwen in suprise. "You do?How do you now?"  
Gwen laughed. "Chill girl, your lil sis told me,"said Gwen.  
Shelby looked grim. "That little-"  
Gwen laughed again. "Don't be mad I can see why you acted like a bitch to 'Natalie'," said Gwen.  
Shelby looks uncomfortable. "Yeah well...."  
"I mean it's like she steals everything that was precious to you,"said Gwen.  
Shelby is suprised. "Yeah..how do you know?"  
"I just do,I've been through this trust me,"said Gwen.  
Shelby looks grim again. "Well, that 'stuff' isen't so precious anymore," she said darkly.  
"Well maybe this shows you can't trust too many people,"said Gwen.  
Shelby looks at Gwen in wonder. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" she asked.  
Gwen laughed. "Cause gurl me and you have lots of things in common,"she said.  
"Oh,well like what?" asked Shelby.  
"I dunno maybe you know you shouldn;t mourn over 'Dasiy' and you know move on"said Gwen.  
"I am not mourning over Daisy or Scott......besides I think it's too soon to be making friends-no offense"said Shelby.  
"They moved on without you,"pointed out Gwen.  
Shelby perks up. Gwen DOES have a point. Daisy and Scott have seemed to forget about her fast.  
Shelby grinned at Gwen. " I think you have a point."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Gwen was done talking and joking with Shelby she set off for Natalie. It felt good to have a friend now Natalie....  
She saw Natalie in the Girl's Dorm and walked over.  
"So is that Shelby's bed?" Gwen asked.  
Natalie scowled. "Well, I guess Jess or Daisy has spoken to you," said Natalie.  
"Yeah well I just wanna know why you did it I mean Shelb is hurting and-"  
"Oh SHELBY is hurting?SHELBY?My God I don't care! What about me?You havn't even been here for a day and your calling faults here?" shouted Natalie.  
Gwen was silent. "Well I can see why you and Shelby aren't very good friends,"she said quietly.  
"Oh my and what is that?"asked Natalie sarcastcially "Are you and 'Shelb' friends now?"  
"Cause peeps like Shelby don't hang out with dirt like you!" said Gwen leaving a very fuming Natalie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
George Johnson looked at the photographof the aurburnhaired woman,teenager and little girl.All smiling. SO happy.  
George retraced his finger on their faces.   
The past is over and I will have those girls though George.  
Than smashed the photo-graph on the ground.  
  
whats next:  
-who are those people?why is George so weird? Find out when he has a flashback..  
-S&S miss each other   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Wrong Way Of Heart4

Wrong Way Of Heart4  
  
*Disclaimer I do not own any of the HG characretrs I do own Gwen,Natalie and George Johnson thought happy reading sorry if so short!*  
  
  
George Johnson looked around at his new furnished office. At Mt.Horizon for a new beggining new girls...........  
He shook the thought away. Tommorow he would begin. Begin his deeds again. He would have those girls. Natalie,Jess and Shelby.  
Neither of them knew it but George had done a back-up on each of them.He had followed them around and put notes on them.  
Jess and Natalie were good enough but the Shelley girl was the most interesting. Used to be a prostitute he thought. He skipped the part in his mind where Shelby was sexually abused by her father.  
George liked Shelby than the others. He was convinced Shelby still did tricks or atleast still had the thing of it in her.  
He knew she would do it for him. He grinned. Than the horror thouhgts caught up on him.....  
*Flashback*  
"Are you a virgin?" he asked quietly to the pretty black-haired student.  
His student.His girl.  
Her eyes widened. But she was under his spell.  
"Well MMr. Johnson...."  
"George,"he smiled at her.  
"Yees I amm," she stammerred.  
"Well ," he whispered, "Would you like to find out the wonderfulness in it,"  
She looked unsure.  
He touched her legs and smiled at her. "Come on Annie it won't hurt and you know you want it...." he coaxed.  
'Annie' looked nervously around but softened at his touch. The sixteen year old was helpless.  
He leaned in. "It dosn't have to be here...we'll go to my special place," he whispered.  
Annie blushed. "Will......will it hurt?" she asked shyly.  
George looked her squarley in the eye.   
Instead of answearing her kissed her.Hard. Not a teacher-student peck on the cheek a teenagey passinoate kiss.  
He took her hand and secretly led her to out his offices back door....  
*End Of Flashback*  
George smiled in giddiness. Now Shelby will be my one no matter what he vowed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby sighed in sadness. She hadn't thought of her and Scott's   
'break-up' and Natalie until she perched on her chair and it just came to her.  
She tried to keept it away. He cheated on you Shel Shelby thought.  
You should forget him.  
But she couldn't instead she had memories....  
"Shelby I'm sorry........."  
"You are so beautiful......"  
She remembered their first 'lusty' kiss.  
*Flashback*  
She was walking down the hall. Then she bumped into Scott.She was mad him for not showing up for their romantic dinner after he just dumped Juliette. (Shelby laughed at the memoir)  
"Where's the fire Cowboy?"was what she said.  
One minute she was glaring at him the next she was up against the wall and Scott was kissing her agresivley.  
But hey she enjoyed it who wouldn't? That night Scott told her about Elayne.  
*End Of Flashback*  
Snap Out of is Shel she thought. I bet NATALIE liked it when Scott kissed her..  
She was jealous! Actually jealous.....  
God Scott could sleep with a hundred women and I could still like him thought Shelby blinking back tears.  
  
At the same time Scott too had dropped in his bed exausted.  
No one else was there. Unlike Shelby, he thought of her and her kisses every night before he went to bed. Corny he knew but regreted ever kissing Natalie. If only Shelby would listen. The last time he tried talking to her but she angirley pushed him away.  
But still , he still liked her. But not even Scott nor Shelby knew they both still LOVED each other.  
*Flashback*  
He remembered the night he first kissed her and he told her abot Elayne.  
"Where's the fire Cowboy?" she had asked him.  
He grinned. He had loved her kisses.Than he frowned.  
"What do you want me to say? So I sold myself on the streets that was then......."  
Scott blinked away tears. He would always 'like' her.  
Maybe I should just give up he thought leaning back in frusteratiom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well now that Flashback Memory Lane is over lemme tell you about whats coming:  
-Come on People! I gave you the whole enchillada! You'd have to be a idiot not to know atleast a bit on George Johnson's past! Come on e-mail me and tell or atleast guess!  
-The deadliness. The abuse starts..............   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Announcement :(

Annoucement:  
Hey you guyz I have sad news :( I'm grounded until next week ;( I'm sorry but I can't write my story for that long! ;( ahhhh Oh well please be patinet and wait until next Sunday if I can't! :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Wrong Way Of Heart5

Wrong Way Of Heart5  
Hey guyz I got out of my grounding a day early! yay! I'm back...!  
Also: did any people w/ 2 or more chapter parts and no chaptering thing her like erased or something?  
  
  
  
George Johnson smiled evily. Today it would start............  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter walked up to Natalie.  
"Natalie, Mr.Johnson our new school counsular wants to see you I guess he wants to meet you already!"said Peter.  
"Oh ..Okay where is his office?"asks Natalie.  
When she got the directions she hurried to his office and knocked on the door.  
George opened the door and once she was inside slamed it shut making Natalie jump.  
"Sit down,"said Mr.Johnson. Natalie found a chair and sat down.  
Instead of going into a lecture Mr.Johnson sat down and just stared at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.  
She expected him to ask her questions. ABout her past. Junk like that.  
"So you are Natalie,"said Mr.Johnson like he couldn't believe it.  
"Uh,yeah,I am,"said Natalie. She didn't like this at all.  
He inched back a little.  
"Tell me about you,"said Mr.Johnson.  
"Oh....okay,"said Natalie.  
"Well um it's like uh well you see-"  
"Are you a virgin?"  
Natalie was shocked. She expectted REGULAR questions. But this?Well,it was personal.  
"EExcuse me?"she stammerred.  
"Are you a virgin?"he repeated.  
What should she tell him?No?Yes? She decided to lie.  
"Yes,"she said.  
Then she saw something in his eyes. A glimmer..of what? She felt a sudden dread.  
"Good,that's better,"said Mr.Johnson, "Don't act innocent."  
Don't act innocent?though Natalie. She was getting more and more confused and afraid.  
He leaned in. She leaned back. "Natalie......"he rasped,"You are one-of-a-kind."  
She could say nothing. The next move suprised her.  
He leaned in and....kissed her.Hard.Aggresive. Natalie broke away and jumped from her chair.   
"What are you doing?"she cried. This was not was she expected. Horizon counsulars don't do this!  
George Johnson looked mad . "Now you know you want it!"he shouted.  
Natalie knew what he ment.Did she look that way?No-it dosn't matter he shouldn't be doing this!  
"Are you crazy?"she screamed.  
He ignored her. "Natalie I know you want me and sex,you are that type."  
Natalie couldn't believe her ears.  
"And,"he went on,"I hope I don't hear you telling anyone this."  
He's crazy thought Natalie.  
"I expect to see you tommowotw same time for some more err....counsuling."said George grinning.  
"Your crazy!You can't be doing this!I won't come!"shouted Natalie.  
"Oh,but you can't avoid me here you have to listen to the rules and me......"said Mr.Johnson, "And if you don't......."  
He narrowed his eyes. "Your life will be very miserble." he said.  
Natalie could only stare in horror.  
"You are excused now." said George as if nothing had happenned.  
Natalie fled.  
George chuckled. One down one more he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shelby,our new school counsular wants to see you."  
Shelby looked up at Peter. Peter,was suprised George wanted to see students so early.  
"Um....okay......"said Shelby.  
"Do you know where his office is?"asked Peter.  
"No."  
After Peter told Shelby the directions and saw her leave he couldn't help but feel sad. The only people Shelby talks to are Gwen and Jess and sometimes Sophie if nessacary.  
Shelby couldn't help but have a bad feeling as she knocked on Mr.Johnson's door.  
Mr.Johnson opened and Shelby walked in.  
Wow not even a hello nice to meet you and welcome she thought as she avodided George's piercing gaze.  
She's so beautiful and mine thought George.  
As she sat George got settled in.  
"So....um you like wanted to see me?"asked Shelby.  
Mr.Johnson only stared at her. Shelby didn't like it much how his creepy eyes were rolling up and surveying her body.  
Finally he spoke.  
"Are you a virgin?"  
This suprised Shelby but somehow not as much as it had suprised Natalie.  
But still Peter nor Sophie had never asked her that. Not even Scott or Gwen! (Well until in the TV Show when Scott found out about Shelby's past through that stupid reporter)  
"Um.....no,"said Shelby.  
George smiled. "I know all about you Shelby Merrick,"he said.  
I know all about you Shelby Merrick,what's that suppose to mean? thought Shelby.  
"Everything about your little past..."said George inching closer.  
Everything?About Walt and my tricks on the street?thought Shelby.  
"And I think I like it....."said George.  
Shelby was taken back. What the hell was that suppose to mean? I like your past?  
"What the hell do you mean?"she spat.  
"About your lil tricks how to get men..........."  
"So?What's your point?"asked Shelby.  
George's eyes flashed. "Don't act innocent you slut,your a whore and you know it and you know you still want it and do it!"  
This was too much for Shelby. No person at Mt.Horizon has ever spoken to her like this........atleast no adult like Peter or Sophie.  
He leaned in. "I know you still do it bitch,you got it in you forever,"said Mr.Johnson.  
"I don't now what you mean,"said Shelby cooly. She didn't like this at all.  
Mr.Johnson abrubtly got up and walked to windows and drew the shades.  
Shelby wanted to get away.  
"This will be our little secret Shelly,"said Mr.Johnson.  
Shelby gasped at her pet name from her steph-father.  
"I'm leaving,"she said getting up.  
"Oh,no your not!" said Mr.Johnson grabbing her arm.  
"Hey!Let go of me!"cried Shelby. It was like the same nightmare over again.  
"I'm going to heal you my girl......"  
Shelby tried to leap for the door but his grip tightened.  
"Don't even try that-it's locked." said George.  
Shelby winced. "Who the hell do you think you are?"she shrieked.  
He pulled her back into the room. "Ssh my gurl I don't want anyone to hear of us-they might get jealous and tell......"he whispered.  
He pulled her down to the floor. "And don't pretend you don't know what sex is cause you do....."  
Shelby blinked back tears. She knew what was going to happen. She just didn't want to think it would happen. This happenned at her house,on the street ...not at Mt.Horizon. She was supposed to be safe here. There was suppose to be safe people here.  
George had tooken off his shirt and leaned in and french-kissed her.  
She pulled away. "Now Shelby you now you want it...."he murmured.  
Oh,Scott you and Natalie and eveyone are right Shelby thought I am a slut Scott where are you?  
George finished un-buttoining her shirt. "Nice....."he said softly staring at her chest.  
She closed her eyes. Dear God not again.....  
He reached for the back of her bra. "You love fucking me Shellie...."  
Tears formed. It wasn't suppose to happen here! Not Mt.Horizon!  
But Shelby's thoughts changed........  
Screw the whole world..screw Mt.Horizon she thought.   
Screw herself.....  
  
  
Hi guys I'm back my parents decided to cut my groundation a day earlier! Well please review.....  
whats next:  
-Natalie and Shelby confront each other of being in the same terror row-boat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Wrong Way Of Heart6

Wrong Way Of Heart6  
*I do not own HG but do I own Gwen,George Johnson,and Natalie.You guys I'm bringing in Susan,Scott's mother--please remember this is before the MORP and Scott hasn't gone home.So really,it is akward between Susan and Scott.Also thanks for the healthy reviews!*  
  
  
  
  
So that's what it was like at Mt.Horizon.Natalie and Shelby were both in terror and Natalie was traumatized. Shelby however,somehow pretended she didn't care. Perhaps,Natalie,Mr.Johnson were both right. She was a slut.Not only did Mr.Johnson threaten her not to tell.She wasn't. Shelby Merrick believed abuse tailed you wherever you went. Even Mt.Horizon. Somehow to our dismay Shelby didn't feel safe anymore at Mt.Horizon. Natalie felt the same. They both kept quiet about MR.Johnson's abuse.   
But in his own world Scott was talking to his mother Susan.......  
"Oh,Scott it's so nice to hear from you!"said Susan excitedly.  
Scott winced.Meeting his mother was difficoult. He really wanted to tell her about everything that has happenned.Natalie,Shelby....  
Like a mothertoson thing.As if...  
"Eh,hi m......" He couldnt's say it. Mom.He knew he should. She did believe him about Elayne. But HOW he felt when one day when he was about fourteen that his mother walked out on him.........  
"Yes?"Susan promted.  
"Uh,Hi,"said Scott skipping the mom part.  
"Oh,hi honey,"said Susan dissapointed and sad.  
Scott could hear the evident sadness in her voice.  
"I just called to say hi-you know how's it going and stuff..."he said.  
Susan beamed. "Oh,that's great everything is boring here!"she kidded.  
Scott wished he could say the same. But no,he was a two-timing bastard that probaly lost the only girl he loved.  
Wait......did he just think love?  
Love?  
"Scott?"  
Susan's voice brought him back to reality. He had to think about this.  
"Well I gotta go,you know just calling to say hi but I'll call back bye,"he said in one big breath and quickly hung up the phone.  
Well that was strange thought Susan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile it has been two days since George appointed to Peter that Natalie and Shelby needed his counsuling and to Natalie's horror Peter said yes. Now,she had to go to that monster's office for two days for a hour.....  
It was a nightmare for Natalie. Never in her life has she wanted to kill someone so bad.  
Touching,groping her. Threatening her. What was so special about her that the school counsular wanted to have sex with her?  
Why not Juliette?Or Daisy? Or even Shelby?  
Instantly,Natalie felt shame and guilt. How could she want that monster to touch her fellow group members?She just prayed he hasn't.  
Suddenly she saw something that caught Natalie's eye.  
Shelby.  
Shelby walking.  
Shelby walking out of MRJOHNSONS OFFICE!  
It couldn't be.  
Could it?  
Had one of her angerments been true? That Shelby....  
That Shelby was also...being abused by Mr.Johnson.  
Natalie quickly looked around then jogged towards to Shelby who oblivious to her preasence.  
She pulled her to a private place.  
"What the hell? Are you crazy?"shrieked Shelby.  
"SSH!"hissed Natalie.  
Shelby did shush. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you going insane?Let go of me or I'll make you very sorry...."  
Natalie couldn't help it. "Did you get your threats from Mr.Johnson?"she blurted out.  
Shock filled Shelby's eyes.  
"What?"  
Natalie straigtened. "You heard me."  
When Shelby said nothing she started speaking again.  
"Look,I know you hate me-"  
"That is damn right."  
"But I saw you walking out of Mr.Johnson's office."  
"So?" Shelby's voice quivered. Not so much,but enough for Natalie to notice.  
"He's doing it to you isen't he?"asked Natalie her voice numb.  
There was silence. Shelby knew what Natalie was talking about.Natalie knew Shelby knew that.  
"What if he is?"asked Shelby her voice hollow.  
Natalie couldn't believe it.  
"He is?"she whispered.  
More silence. Than Natalie bursted.  
"Shelby,having sex with us and abusing us is bad you know! We have to tell!He shouldn't even be here-"  
Shelby shook her head. "Don't you get it Natalie? I'm use to this."  
Natalie ignored her and went on. "You don't think he means those threats do you I mean-"  
"Shut up,Natalie."  
Natalie shut up. "What?"she gasped,"Don't you care Shelby?"  
"We are both sluts Natalie.Sluts! Don't you get it?Yes,Mr.Johnson is a sex freak and we are his slaves.I do believe his threats Natalie! He just wants us! I know those kind of men! He said if we tell he will kill us,Peter and ruin Horizon!I believe him!He showed me the gun! He put it to my head and touched me!"  
It was more silent.The silence spoke in volumes.  
Natalie burst into tears. "Oh,God what are we going to do?"  
Shelby eyed her. "Obviously,you are hopeless.We can do nothing.Nothing.I can't escape this. Why? I mean go to another camp? There will always be bad luck in my life...."Shelby trailed off.  
With that,Shelby walked away.  
Natalie sobbed harder.  
That's where it started. From then on,Natalie Coleman and Shelby Merrick were George Johnsons.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scott rested his head in his bed.  
Love?  
Love?  
He never loved a girl before. Sure,in high school he said 'I Like you' to girls.  
Yeah right. And he said that to Elayne too!  
He couldn't believe it. How could he......  
Did he?  
Did he love Shelby?  
So what if he did?She obviously hated his guts.  
But......  
He would talk to her.  
He would just talk his soul out.....  
  
hey guyz so that's it FINALLY SOME OF U SAY ABOUT S&S!  
WHAT'S NEXT:  
Okay I'll stop writing in caps.  
-Natalie and David talk.  
-Shelby and Scott talk...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Wrong Way Of Heart7

Wrong Way Of Heart7  
*Hi,I've gotten some comments on how Peter could never overlook this about George Johnson.Please understand if happenned then I wouldn't be able to to write this story! And even though we don't realize it........that all of us overlook things every once in a while....   
well enjoy reading!PS: what happenned to LazerLight a fellow HG writer?*  
  
  
David was worried about Natalie.And really,he never worried anout anyone.If Ezra dissapeared without a trace he would throw a bash!  
But somehow Natalie was diffrent.......  
Then he saw her. Damn,she looks like hell thought David.   
Natalie,eyes red had been this ever since George started his 'counsuling' with her.  
David ran to Natalie.  
"Hey....geez Natalie what happenned to you?"  
Natalie looked up. She didn't want to tell her deadly secret ot talk to anyone but when she saw David....she reconsidered.  
"Hi,"she said softly looking away.  
"What happenned to you?"asked David bluntly.  
Natalie went to a private bench and sat.  
"I don't know......I guess I don't feel real well....."she said.  
David looked closly at her. Something didn't look right.  
"Uh huh,you sure?"he asked.  
"Yeah.....David what was it like before you came here?" blurted Natalie.She couldn't help it. Anything to take off Mr.Johnson's face out of her mind would help.  
David was silent.  
"It was hell,"he declared.  
Before Natalie could say anything David went on.  
"I mean my dad was like a army drill mixed up freak.....I hated it!I wanted to live alittle......my dad was so boring-"  
"And you mom?"asked Natalie.  
"I hit her,"said David silently  
"Oh,David,"was all Natalie could say.  
"C'mon Natalie-admit it every normal teenager wants a life ya know having fun-"  
"What kind of fun?"asked Natalie.  
David looked down. "Well,drugs,sex,and ..........fun........"  
Natalie couldn't help but roll her eyes. If Only David knew what Mr.Johnson was doing to her!  
"Oh,sure that sounds like SO much fun,"said Natalie dryly.  
David shrugged. "I wouldn't guess,"he said.  
"Then,"he said going on ,"I came here but I did a big mess-"  
(AKA think what David did in that episode.....big mess!)  
"How big of a mess?"asked Natalie.  
"Pretty big,"admitted David.  
Tears formed in Natalie's eyes. I'm in a big mess she thought in horror thinking of Mr.Johnson.  
She gasped trying to hold back tears but they came anyway.  
David looked closely at her. "Dang,girl what is with you?"he asked in suprise.  
When Natalie said nothing David went on.  
"I mean God what is that school counsular doing to ya?"asked David kidding not knowing how close he hit jackpot.  
That did it to Natalie. To a suprised David she burst into violent sobs.  
"Natalie-"  
"Oh,David......"sobbed Natalie.  
David could only stare at her.Her sudden emotion was a shock to him.  
"David...."  
"Hold me."was all Natalie could manage to cry.  
And suprisenly he did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby numbly walked to a bench a bit far-away from where she and Natalie...talked. Natalie's emotions and feelings about Mr.Johnson brought out many emotions in Shelby.  
Hate,sadness,scared.....and love. Shelby didn't know why but somehow wanted to talk,see touch Scott. Why after what he did to her...she didn't know. Maybe she missed his kissed. Maybe she wanted him to kill Mr.Johnson (thanx for the idea peeps!)  
As if he knew what she was thinking at the exact same time Scott was walking by Shelby and stopped.  
"Shelby,I want to talk to you!"he blurted out.  
Shelby blushed. It was like Scott was reading her mind or something.  
God he looks fine she thought. Then quickly brushed the thought away.  
Meanwhile Scott was thinking the same thing about Shelby but was NOT brushing away.  
"Okay,"she mumbled blushing.   
Stop blushing she commanded herself but couldn't stop.  
He sat right next to her making Shelby want to just jump up and run away.She didn't,though.  
"So......"said Scott.  
"So........"said Shelby.  
"Um,Shelby I need to talk to you."  
"You already said that!"  
Scott looking flustered decided to just let it out.  
"About us."he added.  
Shelby cringed.The last thing on Earth she wanted to talk about was 'them'.  
"Um......"she managed.  
"Well,do you want to talk or not?"he asked.  
"That depends......"said Shelby then added cooloy "Natalie isen't waiting for you is she?"  
Yes,she still was hurt.  
Scott shocked,decided to take it from there.  
"And what if she is?"asked Scott.  
Scott and Shelby were both suprised at that.Silence.  
"She isen't is she?"blurted out Shelby.  
Shelby wanted to kick herself. She wasn't suppose to care!She made herself look DESPERATE.  
"No......"said Scott, "Shel I don't like her."  
Shelby flinched at her nick=name.  
"Really? I've heard that..what a million times,"she said trying hard to get back to her bitchy self.  
Scott looked at her with hurts eyes and Shelby couldn't look away  
"Shelby,I didn't mean to kiss her-"  
"Oh,right the spirits told you too!"exclaimed Shelby.  
"No it's just...God..I don't know!Shelby please-"  
"Okay let's switch places what if YOU left and when you somehow came back I was with a guy! Huh?What then?" (hehehehe)  
Scott lowered his gaze. "I thought you were gone.......-"  
"Oh,and if I never came back you would've probaly been a item with Miss.Slut!"cried Shelby getting more angry.  
Now Scott was angry.  
"No Shelby that's where YOU are wrong!"he shouted. People turned and looked at them.  
Shelby and Scott could've cared purple beans.  
"Why do you care anymore? Huh?"cried Shelby in frusteration.  
She went on. "It was just a little teenage romance you know-"  
"Oh,really?" Scott wasn't convinced.  
"Yes,really-"  
"Then tell me.To my face."  
Shelby stopped. "What?What do you mean?"  
"Tell me you think we just ahem 'liked ' each other."  
"Oh c'mon Scott a dead beaver could've guessed that-"  
"Just tell me."  
Shelby burst. "Okay one you don't like me any more two when I left YOU went after Natalie!You wanted Natalie!There!"  
Silence.  
"I don't want Natalie!I want you!" shouted Scott so loud New York could've heard.  
But Shelby didn't care. She felt a glimmer of hope. Then,George's touches and they went away.  
"I'm leaving!" said Shelby standing up.  
Scot felt all his hope too,leak out.  
"No your not!" he said also standing up.  
"Yes I am....." said Shelby quietly. Starting to turn away.  
But Scott made a move that suprised them both.  
He grabbed her arm and twirled her around which suprised and angered Shelby.  
Then pulled her towards him and started kissing her passionately.  
Shelby at first wanted to fight it then,gave up and kissed him back.  
It was like passion they both have missed.  
Then George Johnson's face and evil eyes flashed in Shelby's mind and Shelby pushed Scott away.  
Both of them were confused.  
"I have to go..."she managed.  
Scott opened his mouth.  
But Shelby stared at him for a milimeter. Then she sprinted off.  
"Shelby!Wait!"yelled Scott.  
She didn't turn around.  
Scott stared at her as she ran in confusion and wanting.  
Shelby ran like she never ran before.  
And a bit faraway George Johnson watched in anger and triumpth.  
He had saw the whole thing.  
  
  
  
EHehhehehehehe I left you off in a bad case didn't I?Love doin it!  
whats next:  
-Mr.Johnson blows a fuse and get's more abusive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Wrong Way Of Heart8

Wrong Way Of Heart8  
*I only own Gwen,George Johnson,and Natalie  
Thanks Manon for info on LazerLight I'm waiting for one of her stories as on your new HG fanfic writers!Tight the more the better!*  
  
  
George Johnson paced the floor in fury. He had saw the whole thing with Shelby and Scott. Let's just say he wasn't happy. Did evryone have to like that pretty boy?thought George angirly. First,Natalie and now Shelby.  
But Shelby was his girl.HIS girl. She wasn't suppose to kiss Scott.SHE WAS HIS AND HIS ONLY! He was so mad her grabbed a flower pot some Horiozn staff members gave him and smashed it on the ground. He wished that was the boys face. He wished......  
He had to talk to Shelby////////  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shelby walked nervously to George Johnsons office. Jeff had told her that he wanted to see her.It was important.Shelby did not like that.  
But Shelby was busy thinking about Scott's kiss.  
But it shouldn't mean anything to her! It was nothing!He was acting so so......  
So what?  
Shelby had to many emotions from Mr.Johnson and Scott.Her head was about to burst.  
She knocked on the door. I wish I could kiss Scott again and tell him everything she thought.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened.  
She stepped inside and gasped.  
Shattered glass was everywhere.  
"W...What happenned?"she managed to ask.  
The door slamed witch made Shelby jump. Behind her stood a very angry George Johnson glaring at her.  
He grabbed her by the arm. "Hey!"cried Shelby.  
He pushed her farther into the room and practically shoved her to the ground.  
Shelby cried out in pain. "Ow!Stop-"  
"Tell me what that was,"growled Mr.Johnson suprising Shelby.  
"What?"Shelby mumbled.  
Mr.Johnson blew up.  
"DAMN IT THAT-THAT MAUL WITH THAT BOY!SAM OR SOMETHING RIGHT!KISSING LIKE A ANIMAL--YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU YOU BITCHY WHORE!"thundred George.  
This got Shelby mad and made her blush at the earlier memory.  
What did it have to do with Mr.Johnson? she asked herself.  
Mr.Johnson tightened his grip on her.  
"Damn it your a whore that asshole-"  
"It's not Scott's fault!"cried Shelby.  
Mr.Johnson glared at her in envy. Shelby is my girl he resured himself.  
"Your my girl!"he roared pulling him to her.  
"No,I'm not."  
It suprised both George and Shelby.  
Then rage overtook him.  
In anger he shoved her to the ground and slapped her.Hard.He kept doing that trying to muffle Shelby's suprised cries. He kicked,hit did anything to stop her.  
Shelby tried to shield herself from Mr.Johnson's hits.No use. She hadn't been hit since like a year ago when Walt-  
"Ow!"she wailed, his hits getting harder.  
Then they heard a knock. Silence.  
"Um hello is eveything alright there?"called a voice.  
Mr.Johnson instantly covered Shelby's mouth.  
"Yes..."he called out.  
"You sure...?"  
"Oh,yes,"yelled back George.  
Shelby wimpered. Please,please come in here she prayed.  
"Okay,"the person called back. The footsteps subsided.  
Shelby felt like killing herself. She was so close.  
Still covering her mouth George said in a ver low voice "That was close Shellie,huh?Well,it wouldn't matter anyways the door was locked--your lucky I didn't kill them."he said motioning to his desk where gun was secretly kept.  
Shelby could only nod,still numb after her beating/  
He slowly let go of her and stared into her eyes. His personiality changed.  
"Oh,Shellie c'mon are you okay?I was just kidding around...you know I do love rough sex...."said George softly stroking her hair.  
Shelby wanted to gag.  
"I also wanted to add I don't want you seeing that boy anymore,"said George refering to Scott.  
"You are my only girl and I'm your only one-I think that's fair don't you?"he asked.  
Shelby wanted to throw up.  
When she said nothing George slowly started kissing her neck.  
"Good,I'm glad we are on good terms,"said Mr.Johnson.  
No!I want Scott!Stop touching me!Shelby wanted to cry out. But she didn't dare.She could easily get killed.  
George slowly started un-buttoning her shirt and running his hands up and down.  
"Oh Shellie I DO want you...."he said.  
He took of her shirt. "I just hope you know you are my girl and if you think otherwise.  
He suddenly stopped and got up and walked to his desk.  
Shelby was paralyzed.  
He slowly got out the gun and pointed it to the wall behind her.  
"I could easily kill you,"he said.  
  
well well?I wonder if that was too sex-related or violent. anyways....  
whats next:  
-S&S ALMOST GET STEAMY (that's all I'm sayin!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Wrong Way Of Heart9

Wrong Way Of Heart9  
*It gets real steamy and sexual in this chapter! Thas all I'm saying  
I only own Gwen,George Johnson and Natalie C*  
  
  
Nothing mich changed. Natalie and Shelby did not talk to each other but sadly,kept going to George Johnson's 'counseling'.  
George became more abusive and possecive with Shelby and even got jealous if she talked to Peter,even.   
Shelby tried to avoid Scott on all terms not wanting to him to know that she still wanted him and paying attention to George's threat.  
But Shelby and Natalie both really wanted to tell.  
But they couldn't.  
Somehow they just couldn't  
But a week and a half after Shelby kissed Scott it all came out......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shelby had tried her best to avoid Scott for his own safety but found it hard since she kept thinking about him. Scott confused,tried to talk to Shelby but had no luck. One day he cornered her when she was shipping some wood back to the back of the shed.  
Scott quietly slipped after Shelby making sure no one noticed.  
Shelby however was lost in her thoughts until Scott said her name.  
"Shelby." It was a statement.  
Shelby snapped out of her daydreams "Ah!Who is it!"she cried whirling around thinking George had really gone bonkers and followed her.  
Scott threw up his hands "Hey,hey!Whoa!Chill Shelb it's only me!"  
Shelby still didn't feel any better. She felt uncomfortable.  
Oh was all she said and cautisously peekd out of the shed making sure George wasn't somehow spying on them.  
"Is anyone coming?"asked Scott.  
"Um,no just looking,"mumbled Shelby.  
"Okay....I have to talk to you....."said Scott cutting down to the chase hoping he wouldn't lose his hormones or Shelby wouldn't run away.  
But she was so beautiful........  
Meanwhile Shelby was thinking the same thing Man he looks fine she thought blushing and looking down.  
"We have to talk,"repeated Scott closing the door.  
It got more dim and Shelby winced. Did the dark shed all of a sudden look like a good place to make out-  
Stop it Shelby! Shelby told herself ,A school counsular is fooling around with you and you want to make out with Scott you are a slut Shelby told herself.  
"Really,I don't think we have much to talk about..."said Shelby her voice trembling.  
"Yes, we do,"said Scott firmly.  
Shelby started to leave but Scott grabbed her arm (more firmly I warn you!) and pulled her towards him.  
"Please,Shel,"he begged.  
Shelby wanted to say no but she was losing himself in eyes.....just losing herself.  
"Please......"he whispered again.  
Shelby felt herself being swept away......  
Then his mouth crushed her and neither of them could resist being alone and being able to make out. Shelby responded by holding on tighter to him. His tounge crashed hers and he knew he was moving fast but he couldn't help it.  
He wanted Shelby.  
Shelby too,kissed him back with more and more passion as they stumbled in further in the small cramped shed as Scott started trailing kisses down her neck. Shelby who had been enjoying the whole thing pushed Scott alittle bit back the memory of George's own lips on her neck still fresh.  
Then,she saw Mr.Johnson's mechnacing face and threats. She saw the gun and pictured him pointing it at Scott and shooting......  
Scott who knew something was wrong pulled away from her.  
"Shelby,what's wrong?"he asked.  
She blinked back tears. "Scott,we shouldn't be doing this,"she whispered.  
"Shelby-"  
But Shelby kept seeing Scott being killed by Mr.Johnson all over her. It was right then when she started hypervatling (ahh I can't spell THAT!)  
She shook her head. "No,no!"she cried her whole mind in a diffrent place backing away.   
Scott was more confused and concerned then ever.  
"Shelby please tell me what's wrong!"  
"I can't-OH God He'll kill you he only wants me!"wailed Shelby.  
Scott stopped in his steps. "What are you talking about Shel?"he asked slowly.  
Shelby burts into tears for the first time since George Johnson started sexually abusing her.  
Scott amazed,he hadn't seen Shelby cry in a long time.  
He put his arms around her. "Shelby what's going on?"he asked.  
Shelby couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to shed her lies and secrets.   
Now.To Scott.  
"Mr.Johnson is abusing me !"she bursted.  
  
Exciting huh?And I get to leave you right there!Hah!My fave job! I have a few trivia questions. What episode was Shelby's behavior like someone in that episode in this chapter? And also when was the last time Shelby cried episode and why. E-mail me at cristina_98404@yahoo.com to tell me!  
whats next:  
-The whole thing....enough said?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Wrong Way Of Heart10

Wrong Way Of Heart10  
* I only own Gwen,George Johnson and Natalie..thanks for the answears and stuff./......enough said let's keep rolling!*  
  
Scott stared at Shelby in confusion and amazement.  
There was silence-and a long silence.  
Then finally....  
"What?"he asked slowly.  
Shelby brushed her tears away. "Mr.Johnson is abusing is abusing me!"she cried.  
"Um....who's Mr.Johnson?"asked Scott feeling stupid.  
"Remember him?The new school counselar that was introuduced to us a couple weeks ago?" asked Shelby.  
The memory flashed through Scott's head. Mr. Johnson checking out Shelby...........  
Then it clicked in the Scott's head.  
"Sexually abusing you?"asked Scott hoping what Shelby wouldn't say.  
Shelby could only nod. It was like a ton of bricks hit Scott. For almost three weeks he had watched Shelby somberly leave for Mr.Johnson's office for counseling??? Why,it happenned under everyone's eyes.  
Then he felt like punching the wall. Shelby..this was the only place she had ever felt safe....that safeness was taken away from her?  
Why because a horny fourty year old cheap-  
"Natalie is being abused too,"said Shelby numbly breaking Scott's thoguhts.  
They looked at each other for only a second then Shelby burst into fresh tears.  
Scott could only hug her. They remained like that for a while,Shelby's head running full course while Scott had dejected thoughts.  
First the only girl he ever loved was being violated and on top of that Natalie-was this his punishment for tricking both of them?  
He mustve said that aloud because Shelby spoke up between tears.  
"Oh,Scott,this isen't your fault-it's mine me and Natalie...are the sluts......."  
Scott's eyes flashed the truth finally catching on him.  
He pulled away.  
"That bastard,"he said quietly adapting his 'dangerous' look.  
Shelby knew what was going to happen "Scott-"  
"That fucking horny asshole freak!"he bellowed.  
"Scott,no!Please!"cried Shelby.  
Scott went on ignoring her, "That little..what kind of counsular is he?Huh?Having sex with two girls?Huh?"he yelled louder.  
"No Scott-"  
"I oughta beat the crap outta him!"shouted Scott. (Thanx for the idea,readers!)  
"Scott,"it came rushing out of Shelby, "Scott it's my fault and Natalies-"  
"How can it be your-"  
"I mean I'm a slut Scott,it's all my fault-so what if Johnson is crazy?I didn't stop him did I?"demanded Shelby thinking of the gun.  
"I mean somehow he knew that my past and oh-"  
Shelby broke off upruptly.  
"I'm a slut and a whore Scott,"said Shelby sadly. "I just have to face it now."  
Scott started at Shelby. No matter what she said she nor Natalie deserved this.  
"Shel you aren't a slut not with Walt not now,"said Scott.  
Shelby nodded. "Yes,I am."  
Scott's eyes flashed. There was a pause. Shelby had a bad feeling Scott was going to DO something.  
"Scott?What are you going to do?"cried Shelby.  
"I'm going to tell."  
  
  
I'm going to tell.  
  
I'm going to tell.  
  
Those four horrible words repeated over and over again in Shelby's mind. Her brain spilt. She saw the gun and Scott's body.....  
"No,you can't !"she shrieked.  
Scott took a deep breath. "Yes,I am."  
"No,please-"  
"I have to Shelby."  
"No-"  
"Shel,you don't deserve getting sexually abused HERE,"said Scott.  
"No you can't-"  
"I can and I will!"said Scott firmly.  
"NO!"wailed Shelby.  
"Shelby try and understand-"  
Shelby took a diffrent stage. Anything to get Scott from telling...  
"How do you know,"paused Shelby, "That I didn't want it?"  
Scott shocked,was taken aback and Shelby went on.  
"How do you know that Walt and my old job drove me to sex-"  
"What are saying Shelby?"asked Scott.  
"How do you know that I didn't want what Mr.Johnson gave me?Huh?Maybe,I like it,maybe I want it...."  
Scott wasn't fooled. "You don't mean that Shelb."  
"What makes you think I don't?"asked Shelby her voice quivering.  
"I'm not stupid."  
Shelby sighed in frusteration. "You CAN'T TELL!"she yelled.  
Scott blew. "Oh,for God's sake Shelby c'mom,I know you destest this and I don't take your bullshit about wanting that dirt either!"yelled Scott.  
Shelby blinked.  
"Shelby get this; I am going to tell-"  
"HE'LL KILL YOU!"shrieked Shelby.  
Scott stared. "Excuse me?"he asked.  
"He'll hurt you Scott-or worse kill you-"  
"Bullshit Shelby he's threatening-"  
"No he isen't he'll kill you,Gwen,everyone and ruin Horizon!Everyone who dosn't know!"  
Scott paused. "Are you sure?"he asked.  
"Yes,I am,Please Scott don't tell!"begged Shelby.  
Scott somehow always got that feeling when he was with Shelby that she was telling the truth. And she was. He didn't want Daisy,or even Jess in danger of that lunatic.  
"Fine!"he said.  
Shelby was shocked. "What?"  
"Fine,I......I won't tell."It killed Scott to say that.  
At first Shelby was suspictious,then suprised then somehow relieved.  
She too,had that trusting feeling in Scott.  
"Oh,Scott....."she started wanting to kiss him or hug him.  
He shook his head. "Shelby,as you said Johnson is big trouble I don't want Peter or Jess in danger or you...."  
Shelby nodded. "Okay,"she silently.  
She headed for the door and opened it then turned around.  
"Oh....Scott-"  
"Just go!Please!" ordered Scott.  
"Thank you,Scott."  
It amazed Scott but by the time he looked up Shelby was gone.  
But he wasn't keeping all his word.  
"I do love you Shelby,"he muttered, "But I can't keep this a secret I know you did with Elayne and.."  
He paused "Maybe this is a little come back,"he muttered.  
He wasn't going to keep quiet. He went back in the lodge and in privacy somehow got a phone.   
He picked up and dialed 0; "Um,hello...yeah....."he said nervously.  
"Can you tell me where Susan Williams lives?Yes.......I need to talk to her about something very important......."  
  
hahahaha!Ops I did it again!   
here whats next:  
-Scott tells his mom and ...  
-Susan comes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Wrong Way Of Heart

Wrong Way Of Heart11  
*Hi you guys sorry I took so long! Okay,as you know in the last chapter I used Williams for Susan, Scott's moms last name. I have no clue what her last name is beside Barringer?Can ya help me and tell me? *  
  
Ring ring ring   
Scott waited nervously for his mother Susan to pick up. Recently Shelby had told him a deadly secret. But,this time he couldn't keep it. He had to tell someone! And somehow the first person that jumped into his mind was Susan,his mother.  
Susan picked inutrupting his thoughts.  
"Hello?"  
Scott snapped back to reality. "Oh um hi....."he trailed off.  
"Who is this?"asked a puzzled Susan.  
"Scott,"Scott said.  
"Oh,wow hi Scott!Sorry I didn't reconize you,"said Susan.  
Scott flinched. "Uh....yeah right...."  
There was a long silence . It was usually this akward between Scott and Susan. Finally,Susan spoke up.  
"Scott......"she started.  
"Um hi mom....listen are you gonna be busy this week?"asked Scott.  
"Well....this Thursday I have an appointment and..........oh....sorry why?"asked Susan slightly embarrassed.  
"Um,well can you......"trailed off Scott. Did he have the nerve to ask?  
"Um can you......."started Scott again.  
"Can you what?"prodded Susan  
"CanyoucometoMt.Horizon?"asked Scott in a hurried tone.  
Susan understood him perfectly. "Oh,Scott!"was all she was able to say.  
"Can you?"asked Scott.  
"Well,yes ofcourse I can!" commented Susan.  
Scott nodded resuring himself. "Yeah...okay can you like come for a week?"  
Susan was suprised. "Why,Scott....a week............"  
"You can't come?"asked Scott fearing the worst for Shelby.  
There was a silence on the other end.   
Susan was thinking.She was suprised Scott wanted her to stay for a week....but she DID want to see her only son. She would do it...  
"Scott,I'll go,"she said.  
"Really?You will?"asked Scott half non-believing and relieved.  
"Yes..Scott....I will......when do you want me there? Have you told Peter yet?" she asked.  
"Uh you can come Wednesday and yeah....Peter knows he said it's alright,"lying Scott wanting the terror to be over for Shelby.  
"Okay,but why so soon Scott?"asked Susan.  
"Um....gotta go......."said Scott avoiding the question and quickly hung up. His mom was coming. Shelby would be helped. And he would kill Mr. Johnson.....  
Scott had to resure himself over and over again that things would pull through.  
  
whats next:  
-Scott tells Peter  
-Susan comes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Announcement

Announcement:  
I am sorry for breaking this to you guys but I have bad news. Something horrible has happenned at my home and I can't countinue my HG story. I'm really sorry but it's personal and if you really want to know ask Bee another fellow HG writer she'll get the idea. I won't be on the computer for quite a while. But that dosn't me you shouldn't mope!Please,countinue your stories all about Higher Ground and keep it alive. I am sad that I cannot do so. My friend is going to use my account for writeing her stories. If you want to countinue Wrong Way Of Heart please e-mail me at cristina_98404@yahoo.com But do not change that Gal,the orginal story. Again,I am so sorry.   
Thanks to:  
all of you who have reviwed:  
Bee  
Molly  
haydengurl119  
Mandy  
Lazer Light  
It goes on and on I love you all! :)  
Keep Higher Ground alive and make the best of it!  
Peace  
-Cristina  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
